Elizabeth Swan
by Erwens
Summary: No se lo que paso entre ellos, tan poco me interesa. Mamá supo del embarazado poco después de que ese se marchara. Jake y Nessi desean quedarse en la reserva. Nosotras iremos juntas en la universidad. Solo la alargada sombra de ese empaña mi corta existencia. Mamá dice que no debo odiarle. Que Edward Cullen siempre sera mi padre. N/A: las dudas las resuelvos en los reviews...
1. Chapter 1

La historia así como los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...

_.Capitulo 1._

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que observo en silencio todo lo que mañana llevare a mi nuevo hogar. Aun sigo sin creerme del todo que mamá haya aceptado...

¡Seré universitaria!

Si estoy eufórica...

¡Si Si Si!

Pero nunca lo admitiré...

Espero no olvidar nada, aunque no me costaría más que unos minutos regresar y cogerlo, pero no soportaría las bromas de mis queridos "hermanos".

Puedo imaginarlos con sus voces roncas y divertidas: ¿ya nos echas de menos universitaria? ¿Vuelves con el rabito entre las piernas?

Y así durante horas si fuera por ellos. Y con nosotros no es tan sencillo como poner distancia entre sus voces y mis oídos. No es tan fácil para mi dejar se escucharles... ¡Ojala!

No puedo definir mi vida de normal... Tal vez no sea la única chica de este mundo que creció sin padre. Pero hay terminan las similitudes con cualquier ser. Mi padre era un vampiro…

No me quejo, juego bien mi partida con las cartas que me tocaron... Eso creo...

Al menos tengo una gran familia que nunca permitió que notara su ausencia.

Pocos calificarían a licántropos, humanos y una vampira por familia... Pero oye nos queremos lo suficiente para solo pelearnos de broma... Hay una regla no escrita entre nosotros, quien sangra primero pierde... Siempre gano... Jejjj.

Prefiero pensar que se dejan ganar ya que de alguna forma todos me criaron...

Por ellos nunca hablo en voz alta de ese hombre, no puedo llamarle padre, papa o de cualquier otro manera, siempre será "ese".

Por mi familia, pero sobretodo por mi madre. Ella es la que más sufre su ausencia, su abandono.

Por Jacob sabemos que antes de saber del embarazo estaba hundida, destrozada, como un zombi que continua solo por inercia...

Aún hay días que su recuerdo vuelve a su mente y todo su interior se rompe de nuevo. Es sutil, apenas una tenue sombra que empaña su rostro. La respiración congelada y su mano siempre a medio camino de sujetarse el pecho, como si la herida de su corazón se volviera a abrir e intentara sujetarla.

Yo era apenas un bebe de un año de vida cuando le pregunte, por primera y única vez, por qué se sujetaba el pecho con tanta desesperación.

Ambas lloramos aquel día, ella de amargura... Yo de ira al verla sufrir...

Lo peor es que al creer que nos hace daño no tenerle guarda su dolor para que nadie lo vea, como una absurda penitencia que deba soportar en silencio y sin quejas.

Para cuando comprendí el por qué de su nuevo mutismo me vi aún más incapaz de hablar con ella de él.

Pero no todo es malo u oscuro, al menos ahora, este año comenzaré mis estudios de medicina.

Es la primera vez que asisto a un centro público con humanos a mí alrededor, esa es lo que me tiene tan excitada y alterada.

Si de acuerdo también algo aterrada. Pero eso lo admitiré aun menos.

Cuando creces tan rápido no puedes hacerte notar.

Mi crecimiento ha ido deteniéndose con respecto a cómo era al principio. Pero sigo aparentando ser una chica de unos 17, 19 con la ropa adecuada, cuando en realidad apenas tenga 7.

El embarazo de mamá duro apenas un mes, día arriba día abajo.

No recuerdo casi nada de esas semanas, solo los gritos de mamá cuando había llegado la hora...

Su sufrimiento al buscar un camino para nacer de aquel cuerpo suyo tan poco preparado para lo que le sucedió.

Fue la ponzoña heredada de ese lo que logro salvarla de la muerte... Pero esos son mis primeros recuerdos... Gritos desgarradores durante los tres primeros días.

Cuando al fin pudo hablar con lucidez de nuevo parecía realmente feliz por su nueva existencia.

Han pasado 7 años desde entonces y ahora abandonaremos por primera vez la seguridad de la reserva, no iremos todos los miembros de mi atípica familia, solo asistiremos mamá y yo.

Como las gemelas Swan.

Ella puso dos condiciones para dejarme asistir...

La primera era que asistiría a una universidad tan cercana que no tuviéramos que dejar la ciudad.

Me lo esperaba tanto que ni siquiera lo considere un presagio, era simplemente inevitable. Mamá y su superprotección

La segunda me dejo perpleja, ella acudiría conmigo.

Casi puse el grito en el cielo, quería libertad no a mi madre a cada paso que daba.

Pero su famosa terquedad hizo acto de presencia y solo conseguí no cursar las mismas carreras. Ella hará filosofía y yo medicina. Las pequeñas diferencias heredadas de ese, al fin tendrían un buen uso.

Así que aquí estoy repasando otra vez cada puñetera cosa que mañana me llevare a mi nueva vida.

Son _(¡mierda!_!) las 2 de la madrugada.

Pero estoy tan nerviosa que dudo que pueda estar tirada en la cama y menos dormir.

Un gran suspiro ahogado se cuela por mi pecho... _¿Y si no encajo?_

Nunca antes mis pequeñas diferencias físicas me habían importado tanto.

La parte académica no me asustaba tanto... Aprendí a escribir pocos meses después de nacer y mi memoria es casi tan fotográfica como la memoria vampírica de mamá.

Pero, ¿lograre hacer amigos que no recuerden haberme cambiado los pañales?

Cuando hace un año comunique mi decisión de estudiar más allá de lo básico mamá me impuso condiciones... A parte de venir conmigo a una universidad cercana tenía que aprender a controlar mi fuerza, mis reacciones y sobretodo mis poderes. Tuve que entrenarme durante ese año duramente para que quedara satisfecha.

Jake me pregunto por qué quería ir si me costaba tanto controlarme... Claro para él y Nessi no hay nada en esta reserva que el mundo exterior pueda darles.

_¡Imprimados!_

En fin, nadie puede darse cuenta de que oigo más que un murciélago, que mi fuerza es algo superior a la de un humano convencional, pero menor que la de un vampiro o un lobo. ¡Ah! También oigo pensamientos de quienes están a mi alrededor e incluso implantar los míos en otros al tocarlos si no tengo cuidado.

Y si por eso no fuera posible tengo todos los poderes Quilaute... Por lo que aunque no tengo su dichoso gen mutante Jejjj. Puedo al igual que ellos transformarme en una loba, correr con su misma rapidez y nuestras mentes están conectadas cuando ellos entran en fase.

Si literalmente tengo a todos y cada uno de mis hermanos Quilaute metidos todo el día en la cabeza.

También tengo la dichosa voz de alfa, como Jacob la llama, por lo que cuando doy una orden a quien va dirigida no puede más que obedecerla, sea humano, lobo o vampiro. Lo supimos el día que le ordene a Paul tirarse por un acantilado... Él simplemente nos conto que no pudo hacer nada por desobedecerme, como si la orden viniera de Sam el jefe de su manada.

Esa soy yo una hibrido de vampiro y humana... Que puede oír pensamientos y dar buenas palizas a sus tiernos 7 años e ir a la universidad con la apariencia de cualquier universitaria. Con la capacidad de transformarse en una loba tan grande como Jacob que es el jefe natural de su manada. Doblego voluntades a mi antojo, aunque detecto tanto ese poder que nunca volví a utilizarlo. Aterrar tanto a una persona implantándoles algo terrorífico que los incapacito.

Pero entonces si soy tan superior ¿por qué esos humanos me aterran de esta manera? ¿Por qué el nudo no desaparece de la boca de mi estómago?

_Pensar en positivo..._

_Pensar en positivo..._

_Es lo que mamá me dice siempre._

Yo no tengo que tomar sangre para alimentarme y deje de tomarla por elección propia casi desde el principio. Por lo que no deseare licuar a mis compis para beberlos.

No beber sangre de ningún tipo es por lo que creemos que yo envejecido menos.

Además gracias a eso mamá y yo aparentamos la misma edad.

Bueno eso y que literalmente soy idéntica a ella. No es que nos parezcamos, "es que soy una copia de ella cuando aún era humana."

Tenemos el mismo rostro, pero ella posee la belleza vampírica de la que me habla a veces y esos ojos color miel. Excepto por esas dos cosas parecemos fotocopias a color... Jejjj

-¿Elizabeth?_ su voz tras la puerta me sorprendió estaba tan distraída que no la oí acercarse.

Mamá es la única mente a la que no oigo pensar, otra de las razones por las que paso tanto tiempo a su lado me salva de las jaquecas.

-Pasa_ susurro Jake y Nessi tienen mis mismos agudizados oídos y no quiero despertarlos.

Entró en silencio con su magnífica elegancia, por unos segundos su mirada se quedo fija en mi maleta abierta y todo su interior meticulosamente ordenado fuera.

-¿Nerviosa?_ su musical voz llenó el cuarto descargando un poco de los miedos que acumulaba.

Simplemente asentí en silencio, no soy de las que dicen en voz alta las cosas. Por eso llevo tanto sin entrar en fase... No somos un montón de lobos conectados, somos una única mente.

Mamá se acerco y tomo mis manos para llevarme hasta la cama hasta que nos sentó en ella. No me miraba con pena o burla. Su rostro estaba tranquilo.

-Yo también mi pequeña pateadora..._ Su apodo me saco una sonrisa similar a la suya.

Nos llama así desde que tengo memoria. Suele fastidiarme por lo general, pero ahora ayudaba.

-Vamos a dar un gran paso y seremos el centro de las miradas al principio. Somos muy hermosas a ojos de los humanos.

-Tú eres hermosa..._ susurre esquivando su mirada. A su lado yo no era más que una chica normalita y poco agraciada. Con su mano atrapo mi barbilla guiándome para que la mirara de nuevo.

-Nadie se ve a sí mismo como en realidad es._ su hermoso rostro se crispó por un microsegundo cubriéndose por aquella nube de pena. Pero alcance a ver su dolor antes de que desapareciera_ Edward_ le costó tanto pronunciar su nombre que lo hizo despacio como si se atragantara con el_ solía decírmelo, aunque nunca lo creí hasta que te miro y veo tu belleza.

Al oír su nombre congele mi rostro, no quería que viera la ira relampaguear en mi interior.

-Así que tú también estas nerviosa_ afirme para distraernos. A ninguna de las dos nos hace bien pensar demasiado en él.

Suspiro con ganas el aire que había estado reteniendo y eso a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar. Si debía estar muy nerviosa.

-Si bueno no eres la única que no ha tratado con más humanos que los Quilautes o Charlie en estos años.

-Siempre puedes quedarte aquí con los chicos..._ le dije medio en broma medio en serio. Mamá abrió los ojos fingiendo dolor, pero no tardo en reír animada.

-Buen intento._ Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y me atrajo para encajar mi cuerpo en su regazo._ Aunque no lo creas no solo voy a vigilarte pequeñaja. Mi vida ha girado por completo alrededor de vosotros 3. Algo que he disfrutado enormemente. Pero Jake y Reneesme han tomado su propio rumbo_ su mueca se volvió a tornar molesta al recordar sus decisiones, sus dedos comenzaron a peinar mi rebelde melena_ cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar me di cuenta que había llegado mi hora de tomar mi propio camino.

-¿Y no hay ninguna otra universidad? ¿No se en Nueva York? ¿Alaska?

-Prometo no avergonzarte en público... Nada de besos o cosquillas..._ y sin más avisos comenzó a bombardearme con besos en la cara mientras me acribillaba con sus dedos haciéndome reír de forma convulsiva.

Y así entre risas acabo con mis miedos, aunque no pudiera hacer amigos, siempre contaría con ella.

Mi madre, mi mejor amiga, el ser que dio su humanidad para traernos al mundo a mí y mis hermanos.

La que desde mañana será mi hermana gemela.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Caí rendida en mi cama, deseando poder dormir durante lo que quedaba de semana. Y solo ha sido el primer día. Lunes…

Aunque hoy había sido el primer día en la universidad llevábamos una semana en la ciudad. Seattle.

Echaba de menos los inmensos bosques verdes de casa, la plenitud que se puede sentir al correr libremente por ellos y lo bien que me hacía sentir hacerlo.

Pero me daba algo de miedo confesárselo a mamá, aunque decía querer asistir a la universidad por ella misma, qué le impediría aprovechar mi nostalgia para que regresáramos.

_"¡No! Tan solo es el cambio. Me acostumbrare."_

Nos habían hecho caminar de un lugar a otro del campus durante todo el maldito día. De un lado para el otro una y otra vez. Recoger impresos, la tarjeta de la universidad, entregar los impresos en la misma oficina… Y así durante horas, para luego escuchar a profesor tras profesor darnos la misma charla.

Casi corrí hacía a mi madre para abrazarla cuando la vi entrar a la cafetería.

Y sí, resulto tan incomodo como había vaticinado. Todos los humanos presentes se quedaron mirándonos impresionados por su belleza.

Lo peor no era escuchar sus cuchicheos, en teoría no podíamos oírlos, lo peor era ver y oír los pensamientos de la mayoría de hombre presentes. Lo que se imaginaban hacer con ella si tuvieran la oportunidad.

Mamá me saco de allí antes de que mi temperamento me hiciera entrar en fase. Haber como explicábamos que una de las Swan se convertía en una loba tan grande como un oso en medio de la cafetería.

-Pateadora… Tienes que cenar._ la dulce voz de mamá se coló entre el dolor de cabeza que llevaba martilleándome desde la tarde.

Tan solo gruñí en respuesta sin apartar la cara de la almohada. Al momento el colchón cedió un poco ante su escaso peso y sentí como me acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ mi voz salió amortiguada al hablar contra la tela.

-Puedo oler las aspirinas que has tomado. No sé si debes automedicarte cielo._ gire mi cuerpo con pesadez. _Hablaba en serio_._ Y menos tomar 6 pastillas de golpe.

-Claro mamá es mucho mejor si voy a que un médico para que me recete la dosis. ¿A cuál de las dos crees que encerrarán antes? ¿A la vampiro o a la hibrido?

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

-¿Nos darán una celda conjunta o individual?_ zarandeo mi hombro con delicadeza para que le echara cuenta.

-Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Estás mejor?

-Un poco… Al menos aquí no hay tanto jaleo.

-Creo que podremos alquilar la casita que vimos antes de ayer.

La casita de la que hablaba era en realidad un pequeño chale a las afueras de 4 dormitorios, algo alejado pero tan independiente que casi ningún pensamiento o sonido lo alcanzaba. Fue lo único que realmente me atrajo.

Ni las 4 habitaciones o los 2 baños independientes. O las mejoras echas me interesaban. Paz, tranquilidad y silencio.

Con suerte el baboso casero se decantaría por hacer feliz a mi madre para ver si ella le hacía feliz a él_. Puff. Pobre iluso. _

Por ahora permanecíamos en aquel modesto hotel, no estaba mal, casi todos los residentes eran estudiantes u hombres de negocios. Pero según el presupuesto teníamos que encontrar algo más económico en breve.

Mamá había ahorrado algo de dinero gracia a los trabajos de poca monta que había estado aceptando desde que nosotros naciéramos. Y a la generosidad del abuelo, que aun paga la casita de la Push. Pero ese dinero se evaporaría en breve. Por lo que la búsqueda no se centraba solo en un nuevo hogar, sino en un trabajo para mí.

Ella ya había logrado colocarse en la biblioteca. Si, el encargado era un hombre.

Pero eso le daba algo que hacer unas horas por las tardes. Ahora era yo la que debía arrimar el hombro para pagar los gastos universitarios.

Nunca pensé que algo como estudiar fuera tan exageradamente caro y prohibitivo.

-Venga vamos te he traído tu cena preferida. Espaguetis con albóndigas.

-¿Tengo que moverme? Te convertirías en la mejor madre vampira del mundo si me dejaras comer aquí._ Alzo un poco su barbilla con orgullo antes de responderme.

-Soy la mejor madre vampira del mundo enana.

-Sí y la única…_ Me burle de ella. Así éramos nosotras dos buenas amigas por encima de todo.

-Además hay que celebrar las buenas nuevas…

Mi cuerpo seguía sin querer moverse de la cama por lo que solo la mire de refilón mientras esperaba a que continuara.

-Han llamado de la librería…_ Como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor en mi interior, salte quedando sentada con el rostro pegado al suyo._ Tuve que hacerme pasar por ti. Espero que no te importe…_ se cayó fingiendo arrepentirse.

-¡Mamá!_ Ella tan solo sonrió divertida por atormentarme.

-Pero como no estabas…_ Casi sin darme cuenta un gruñido se me escapo del pecho, era bajo y sutil pero lo escucho claramente._ No me gruñas Elizabeth.

-Pues habla…

-Vale… quieren que comiences pasado mañana por la tarde.

Me abalance con tanta fuerza sobre ella para abrazarla, que de haber sido humana estaríamos espachurradas por el suelo. En lugar de eso yo estaría las próximas horas con un moratón en el pecho. Pero no me importaba.

Mi primer empleo, vale solo era a media jornada para poder compaginarlo con los estudios, pero aun así era mi primer empleo.

-Un trabajo, el primero… Sonara trillado, pero ¿cuándo te has hecho tan mayor? Hace nada eras una cría que jugaba a ver quien lanza más lejos a sus hermanos.

Aquella fue una travesura que Jake y yo nos inventamos a la tierna edad de un año y medio, pero se lo habíamos visto hacer a los Quilautes con enormes piedras y parecía divertido. Aunque es cierto que nuestra víctima era una gritona y muy asustada Renesmee.

Nunca vi tan enojada a mamá o Jacob como aquel día.

-A ella no le paso nada, solo estaba enfadada porque no la dejábamos jugar…

Tuve que reír ante el recuerdo de sus pucheros. Pero me arrepentí de inmediato al volver a mirar a mamá. Su expresión era tan dura como la de aquella tarde.

-En fin ¿y esos espaguetis?_ Salte fuera de la cama antes de que la tormenta volviera a descargar de nuevo. Ahora tendría que aguantar sola su ira sino la distraía rápidamente.

-Eso huye cobarde…

Al día siguiente ya sabía que esperar de las clases y de mis compañeros.

Llegamos con tiempo de sobra al aparcamiento, en aquella obsoleta camioneta roja. Jacob había tenido que obrar milagros en ella para que sobreviviera los cientos de años que parecía tener. Pero a mamá le gustaba todo de ella, aunque nadie entendiera que veía en aquel cacharro. Aun puedo recordar las veces que paseábamos en ella con el abuelo.

La nostalgia volvió a pincharme, pero sin más la ignore.

-¿Esperamos aquí hasta que empiecen las clases?_ Una suave sonrisa nerviosa cubrió su bello rostro.

-Vale._ Nos quedamos en silencio. La mayoría de las personas se sienten obligadas a rellenar las conversaciones para evitar el incomodo silencio.

Entre nosotras no era necesario. Disfrutábamos del silencio tanto como de una animada charla.

Me quede mirando a mis compañeros que iban llenando cada vez más el aparcamiento. Por lo general su apariencia en edad era mayor que la mía. Pero no era la única estudiante que parecía estar aún en la preparatoria.

-Ely..._la tensión se acumulo en aquellas tres únicas letras. Por lo que me volví a mirar a mi madre al sentirla tan nerviosa.

-Mamy..._ logre sacarle un nuevo y débil amago de sonrisa. Me dio mala espina de inmediato.

-Veras cielo... Es que ayer se me hizo muy duro estar todo el día sola..._ estaba casi tartamudeando. No es que yo conociera a muchos vampiros, pero nunca la había visto que le costara tanto hablar._ por lo que he cambiado…

-¿Qué? ¡No!_ mi grito atrajo la mirada asustadiza de tres chicos que pasaban frente a la furgoneta. Por lo que me obligue a bajar la voz._ lo prometiste. No vamos a regresar. Mamá por favor...

Intenté que mi rostro imitara la expresión atormentada de Nessi cuando quería obligar a Jacob a hacer algo que este no quisiera.

De repente mamá estalló en carcajadas, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Incluso se sujetaba el estómago. Tuve que esperar impaciente que fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara se tranquilizara. Tardo dos minutos completos. Y aún así parecía que le costaba controlarse.

-Lo siento cielo no me mires así... No te enfades..._ una nueva risa se le escapo amortiguada de su pecho.

-Pues dejar de reírte de mí..._ pero mis palabras la hicieron volver a empezar.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse.

-Lo has entendido mal cielo. No quiero dejar la universidad y volver a Forks. Lo Único que he hecho ha sido cambiar mis horarios para que coincidamos juntas la última hora.

La miré atónita.

-¿Y para eso tanto drama? ¿Es que quieres darme un ataque o qué?

-No sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Sueles sorprenderme la mayoría de las veces.

Estudié su rostro, parecía algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero no arrepentido por cambiar las clases sin ni siquiera consultarme. Respire hondo para calmar el genio que se me acumulaba e intente hablar con su misma autoridad.

-Supongo que vas a hacer cualquier cosa menos volver a cambiar las horas. ¿Verdad?_ Ella tan solo asintió para responderme, con un nuevo brillo de esperanza en los ojos, por no montar en cólera_ Vale, como quieras ven conmigo a introducción a la anatomía…

Sin esperar a que terminara se abrazó a mí con tanto ímpetu que no pude zafarme o seguir con el mismo nivel de seriedad.

-Pero mamá la próxima vez puedes preguntar antes de hacer algo así, por favor. Solo finge que soy adulta y que quieres saber mi opinión.

Ante aquello se separo lo justo de mí para mirarme aprensiva.

-Claro que quiero saber tú opinión, cielo. Siempre.

-Ya a posteriori. _ Mi comentario salió tan atormentado como yo misma me sentía.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé, temía más una escenita por tú parte._ La mire ofendida, esta vez de verdad, y separe nuestros cuerpos molesta ella se dejo ir.

"_¿Cuándo le había montado yo una pataleta?"_

Abrí la puerta y baje de la furgoneta con un tosco hasta luego y la deje mirándome con aquella pose tan suya de atormentada. Pero ignore la culpabilidad de hacérselo pasar mal y me encaminé a mi primera clase del día.

Me perdí y a duras penas conseguí llegar a tiempo a la clase, vale ya habían comenzado. El salón era enorme y estaba atestado de estudiantes. Todas y cada una de las miradas se posaron en mí, por lo que me achante casi congelada con la puerta aun sujeta. Debatiéndome en entrar o no.

Pero no podía faltar, ayer no pude asistir a esta misma clase, si también me perdí por el campus, no soy perfecta…

Miré en dirección al profesor y su juventud me sorprendió, esperaba que me echara por retrasarme, pero estaba tan trastornado al verme que los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar por lo que comencé a caminar.

Sentí su mirada más que la de cualquier otra persona sobre mí, mientras con paso vacilante avance hasta la primera silla vacía. Como no, en la segunda fila, y yo que quería pasar desaparecida, no hacía más que hacerme notar.

Los murmullos mentales de mis compañeros se fueron apagando mientras más me concentraba en sacar las cosas de mi mochila.

Pero mi imagen se coló con fuerza desde algún punto, mientras la seductora voz del profesor llenaba la estancia. Podía verme trastear nerviosa el estuche con la cabeza baja con una nueva nitidez desde delante. Fijarme en mi figura más de lo que creía humanamente posible. Y entonces mi cuerpo se congelo.

Alce de golpe el rostro al entenderlo y el pensamiento desapareció.

Clave mi mirada en él contemplándolo por primera vez y ahora sí que lo veía. Obligue a mi respiración controlarse bajo la atenta mirada de aquel vampiro.

Era alto, no tanto como Jacob pero fácilmente llegaba al metro ochenta. Hermoso como todos los de su clase, su pelo de un tono bronce como el de Renesmee, pero tan revuelto y enmarañado que parecía tener vida propia. De rasgos definidos y algo duros. Aparentaba pocos años más que yo, 19 a lo sumo. Aunque con vampiros la apariencia era solo relativa. Podía ser más viejo incluso que la universidad.

Pero había algo en su rostro que se me antojaba conocido. Al menos sus ojos eran tan claros como los de mi madre, por lo que solo debía alimentarse de animales.

Apenas atendí a lo que nos explicaba, por qué tenía que haber vampiros entre el profesorado. Por qué tenía que taladrarme con aquellos ojos con tanta intensidad.

Aquella iba a convertirse en la clase más incomoda de mi vida. Y parecía no tener fin, por más que mi mente contara cada minuto parecía no querer acabar.

-Bueno eso es todo, chichos, espero verles mañana._ Con aquellas simples palabras dio el pistoletazo de salida, y como si fuera una carrera me apresure a salir de allí la primera.

Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando un atormentado _"Espera" _me llego de su mente, pero lo ignore con facilidad.

_¡Un vampiro en el campus, mi profesor de sicología era un puñetero vampiro!_

Y había notado mis diferencias. Solo podía pasarme a mí.

-Señorita Swan, espere por favor._ No había dado más de dos pasos cuando su voz nos hizo detener a cuantos aun permanecíamos en la sala. Todos mis compañeros se me quedaron mirando.

Preguntándose de que podría yo conocerle.

Yo tan solo me preguntaba cómo demonios me reconocía. Éramos casi 50 alumnos.

"_Es que ahora los vampiros son adivinos"_

Me volví hacía él con hostilidad, sí, no me había hecho nada más que mirarme impresionado. Sí, aquellos ojos color miel eran una garantía de su buena voluntad. Pero no puedes crecer en una reserva india de licántropos y no sentir la necesidad de desmembrar a cada puñetero vampiro del planeta.

Salvo mi mamá claro.

"_Me odia, no la culpo"_

-Aguarda un minuto_ En aquellos escasos segundos desde que me detuviera su cuerpo ya se encontraba a un metro del mío. Él tan solo miro irritado al resto de los alumnos que todavía cotilleaban la escena. Inventándolos a dejarnos solos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras me dejaban sola con un vampiro.

"_Cobardes"_ _bufé en mi interior por sus actitudes.

Pero era mejor así, ningún testigo que pudiera salir herido si la cosa salía mal.

Tras observarme como una estatua de mármol durante un minuto más, al fin dio un paso hacia mí con sus manos vacilantes levantadas.

Pero no le deje acercarse, retrocedí la misma distancia que él había avanzado.

-Ni me toque._ Mi voz era tan baja y contenía tanto odio que se congelo impresionado por algo que no lograba definir.

-Déjame hablar, por favor._ Su melosa voz entristecida apenas toco mi conciencia.

Pero que le pasaba a aquel descocido, estaba mal de la chaveta o qué.

-No sé si lo ha notado, profesor… _ no recordaba el nombre de aquel tipo._ Pero todos sus alumnos han visto como me observaba, creí que para algo como usted las apariencias eran lo primero.

"_¡Algo! Ahora soy algo para ella. ¿De quién es ese eflujo?"__ Aquel atormentado pensamiento me lleno de júbilo, sin saber por qué. Tal vez me incomodaba la familiaridad que sentía al mirarle.

"_Lograre que vuelva a confiar en mí."_ _Todo mi interior se congelo ante aquel pensamiento… _¿Vuelva?_

Mi cuerpo se agarroto más alerta si cabe que antes y abrí mi mente para escuchar cada detalle que pasará por la consciencia de aquel estúpido. _¿Vuelva?_

-Sé que no lo merezco, pero escúchame. Bella por favor… Han pasado siete años, y abras continuado con tu vida como te pedí, seguramente ya la abras rehecho. Y lo último que quiero es hacerte pasar el mismo tormento. Pero no puedo soportar por más tiempo tu ausencia…

Era incapaz de procesar lo que escuchaba, mi mente se había quedado trabada en aquel nombre. _"Bella"_

-¿Bella?_ Mi cuerpo cedió de la impresión y el suelo se acerco demasiado hasta que sus manos me sostuvieron.

Su tacto era exactamente igual al de mamá duro y frio, pero me sentí tan asqueada de que su piel tocara la mía que al fin logre reaccionar.

"_Bella"_

Mamá conocía a 7 vampiros con ojos miel, pero solo uno de ellos le había hecho sufrir. Solo uno tenía que un motivo para clamar por su perdón.

Golpeé su pecho con tanta rabia y brutalidad que su cuerpo salió disparado contra la pizarra, que cedió marcando su silueta.

Al alzarse para encarar mi rugido solo había sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Bella?_ Su mente era demasiado caótica como para poder escuchar algo coherente en ella, por lo que la bloqueé.

-No responderé si vuelves a tocarme._ Necesitaba tranquilizarme, ya comenzaba a convulsionarse por la ira. Iba a entrar en fase en la universidad sino me controlaba.

Dio un par de pasos en mi dirección con las manos a la altura del pecho, tal vez intentando no asustarme. Sí, yo era la amenaza en aquella sala.

-Bella, tu corazón esta descontrolado tienes que tranquilizarte. Va a darte algo.

Inspire y espire tranquilizándome, con los ojos cerrados. Ese se mantuvo a la espera en todo momento.

Cuando me sentí con la suficiente entereza para mirarle y no saltar a su yugular los abrí lentamente.

Por supuesto que se me hacia familiar. Renesmee era idéntica a él. Hasta en el color del pelo. Exacto por los ojos y la altura.

Jake tenía su cuerpo, su porte, pero su rostro era más como el de mamá y el mío.

Pero no me había reconocido a mí, había reconocido a mamá, nadie nos distinguía a menos que estuviéramos juntas. Éramos copias.

Reconocía a la chica que siete años atrás abandono a la deriva. Con tres hijos en sus entrañas con los que lidiar sola.

-Ese nombre queda grande en tu boca._ Mi voz era todo menos humana, los instintos de vampiro, que por tanto tiempo había logrado retener al fin tomaron el control de cuanto era.

Cargándome de la ira propia de su especie. El monstruo que nació aquel día quería su venganza.

Y la tendría.

La imagen de mamá aun siendo humana apareció de repente, eso la comparada con lo que veía frente a él. Mi cuerpo agazapado listo para atacarle.

Pero esa chica ya no existía, él la destruyo al abandonarla. Aunque fuera por mi obra, fue su culpa que ahora ella tuviera que lidiar con su inmortalidad.

Pero verla durante un segundo me tranquilizo lo suficiente para pensar en ella. En nuestra vida.

Comenzábamos una nueva etapa. Un nuevo camino. Y mamá parecía realmente ilusionada. ¿Es qué no había sufrido ya lo suficiente para todo una vida? No podía permitir que ese volviera a destruirla otra vez. Tenía que protegerla.

Ahora me tocaba a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?_ Su murmullo atrajo de nuevo a él mi atención.

No, no lo mataría, mamá estaba tan enamorada aún de eso que no lo toleraría muy bien. Entonces como protegerla. Cómo apartarlo de su lado.

-Voy a decírtelo una única vez, apártate de mi camino._ Lentamente fui suavizando mi postura._ Nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar el pasado.

En un segundo su cuerpo abrazó el mío con fuerza, y me vi incapaz de quitármelo de encima ahora que no podía sorprenderlo de nuevo.

-Escúchame por favor_ deje caer mis brazos con cansancio no podría moverlo hasta que quisiese soltarme, por lo que solo espere.

Su cuerpo se separo lo suficiente del mío como para que al alzarme el rostro con sus manos heladas, nos mirásemos.

-Sigues siendo lo más importante para mí, mi amor… Sigues siendo lo único por lo que continuar en este mundo…

-¿Sabes que eres tú para mí?_ Espere durante un segundo para tener toda su atención._ Una sombra, algo opaco, se que existes. No puedo negarlo, pero tan solo eres un borrón en mi memoria que se niega a desaparecer. Algo por lo que maldigo cada día. Por lo que rezo cada noche rogando por tu muerte.

Pude ver el dolor en su rostro, por mi dureza. Pero no creerlo. Nada que viniera de él podía ser cierto. Poco a poco fue aflojando la jaula con la que me retenía. Y me marche dejándolo tras de mí enmudecido.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Correr, correr, correr..."_

Es de lo único que soy consciente desde que abandone el salón...

Correr desesperada por los pasillos, vacios de la universidad.

Correr por las intricadas calles de hormigón.

Correr sin rumbó ni destino y solo podía tener tres cosas claras en mi cabeza.

Primera: El padre al que tanto he odiado y aborrecido durante toda mi vida había vuelto.

Segunda: Él iba a destruir la poca paz que mamá logro conseguir en estos años.

Y tercera: Eso era algo que yo no permitiría. Costara lo que costara.

Fui vagamente consciente de que las casas daban paso a la naturaleza después de los primeros 10 minutos.

Pero no podía detenerme. No sabía qué me empujaba a correr de aquella manera. El por qué de esta huida encolerizada.

¿Realmente importaba?

Lo único que importante era correr.

A una velocidad que jamás había alcanzando en mi forma humana. La rabia que ese había despertado, dotaba a mis músculos de tanta fuerza, como nunca creí posible poseer.

Aunque no pudiera compararse con la velocidad de un vampiro.

Forzar mis piernas al máximo me hacia bien.

Me concentré en el movimiento... En cómo se sentía estirándolo, clavando en la tierra, que ya me rodeaba y volviéndolo a estirar...

Si correr ayudaba a controlar mi ira.

Debía continuar corriendo hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaran, pero sentía que había nacido para esto por lo que no se agotarían tan fácilmente.

_"Correr... Tenía que correr... Era mejor que detenerme a pensar..."_

Tras lo que creí 5 minutos más unas marismas me obligaron a detenerme... Maldije con un brutal gruñido... La carrera había dura cuánto 15, 20 minutos con suerte.

Pero la necesidad de seguir corriendo no había disminuido en mi interior, al contrarío continuaba creciendo.

Llenándolo todo. Impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Mis músculos me exigían que continuara forzándolos hasta que no pudieran ni respirar.

Debía tranquilizarme, relajar cada maldita fibra de mi ser. La tensión que se acumulaba en mí.

Era tanta que me vi abrumada por ella, me acuclille tan solo para moverse y así liberar algo de energía. Pero mi cuerpo parecía reacio a darme una jodida tregua.

Tenía que seguir corriendo… Pero a dónde.

Mamá no podía verme en este estado. ¿Qué le contaría?

¿Cómo decirle que él había vuelto? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz de una vez?

Un ruido a mi espalda me congelo en mi postura… _"No podía ser cierto"_

-¿Bella?_ Ya no podría confundir aquella voz, por lo que no necesite girarme. Me había seguido desde la universidad.

El nuevo gruñido que salió de mi pecho era aún más inhumano que el de hace unos segundos.

Enterré mis dedos en la tierra, cubierta de verdina, intentando así aplacar mi ira.

-Bella habla conmigo…_ Pude contar los pasos que daba en mi dirección, tranquilos pero decididos. Cuánto nos separan ya, uno o dos metros tal vez.

-Por favor… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo Bella… _ Mis manos temblaban dentro del pequeño hoyo, que iba agrandando con cada nuevo golpe.

Uno por cada paso.

Si, ahora solo nos separaba un metro, su olor estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Pero necesito que me escuches…

"_¡Y yo necesito que te largues!"__ No se suponía que herede de él mi capacidad para escuchar pensamientos. Por qué no me escuchaba y me dejaba sola.

-Necesito que entiendas cuanto siento lo… _No le deje acabar… Sin que ni yo misma fuera consciente de lo que mi cuerpo hacía salte hacía él mientras me giraba para encararlo.

"_Lo sientes" "¿Tú los sientes?"_

No note ningún cambio en mí, la transformación había sido tan inconsciente que no lo advertí hasta que derribe su duro cadáver al suelo y vi mis patas sobre su pecho.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso al horror en su rostro.

Pero ni siquiera ese insulto de su parte detendría mi ataque.

Él se horrorizaba por lo que yo era. Él, el miserable que abandonó a la mujer que juro amar al cansarse de ella.

Cerré con fuerza mis dientes a pocos centímetros de su cara, advirtiéndole de que sucedería si se movía.

"_¡Elizabeth!"_ _El pensamiento atormentado de Paul me alcanzó de golpe._ _"Avisare a los chicos… Si ese bastardo te toca… No tardaremos peque, vamos a por esa sanguijuela."_

Sus palabras si me hizo reaccionar al fin.

"_¡No!"__ No podían venir, todo se estaba viniendo abajo tan deprisa que no lograba pensar lo suficientemente rápido.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, sin apartar la mirada de él, sin dejar de gruñirle.

"_No Paul no podéis venir"_

"_Estas de broma… A la mierda el tratado… Ninguno va a dejaros solas. Jake y Nessi, alguien tiene que quedarse con ellos. En cuanto nos organicemos… Aguanta solo un rato."_

Jake y Nessi. Ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en ellos. También sufrirían.

Deje de gruñirle en cuanto recordé a mis hermanos pequeños, algo que esa sanguijuela interpreto como una tregua.

"_Nadie vendrá, nadie contara que él ha regresado salvo entre los lobos."_

Aunque solo había utilizado mi don una vez en el pasado, alce mi voz alfa por encima del poder de Sam o el de Jacob.

No necesitaba gritárselo o aclararle que le daba una orden, con que yo supiera que lo hacía, todos y cada unos de los lobos me obedecerían.

Solo espero que puedan perdonarme algún día por lo que hacía.

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_Confía en mí, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán Jake o Nessi? ¿Cómo crees que le afectara a mamá? Nadie Paul. Ya veré como logro que nos deje tranquilas. Habla con el resto, preparaos por si algún Cullen vuelve, pero no vengáis debéis proteger la reserva. Luego hablamos."_

Sin más corte la comunicación, me senté y obligue a mi cuerpo a salir de la fase, mientras perfilaba mi plan. Me resulto demasiado duro al no haber aplacado mi temperamento.

Pero al mirarle de nuevo, desde abajo, eran mis ojos marrones los que lo contemplaban.

Cruce mis piernas para taparme el cuerpo y las rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo bajo su atenta mirada, pero su mente intentaba procesar lo que acaba de ver, por lo que ni siquiera reparo en mi desnudez.

-Tu camisa…_ Casi escupí las palabras al hablarle. Él aún no reaccionaba. _¡Edward!

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que pronunciaba su nombre, nunca me había permitido pensar en él como en un hombre. Tan solo era un egoísta que jugó con mi madre.

Al fin logre alcanzar algo en su interior y como le pedía se quito primero la chaqueta que llevaba con rapidez y después la camisa para entregármela.

Con mi brazo libre la cogí cubriéndome con ella. La prenda apestaba a él, y me quedaba tan grande como cualquier camisola de Nessi.

Mire mi cuerpo apenas cubierto para un mes tan fresco. Pero no tenía más opciones.

-Dame el cinturón._ No sé si fue mi orden o su aturdimiento lo que le obligaba a obedecerme. Pero sin más lo saco del pantalón y me lo entrego. En un solo movimiento me lo coloque dando forma a mi nuevo atuendo.

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-¿Y a ti qué importa?_ el dolor volvió a deformar su belleza. Pero no pude más que disfrutarlo.

-No eres una Quilaute, ni siquiera eres un hombre…_ Bufé exasperada por su supuesto. Leah no era un hombre y aún así era la beta de la manada de Jacob.

-Dime profesor_ dije su falso titulo entre dientes antes de continuar. Clavando mi mirada en la suya._ ¿Qué era lo que proponía el principio de la Navaja de Ockham?

-La opción más simple suele ser la correcta…

Deje que procesara la idea. Según la cual yo era descendiente directo de algún Quilaute.

No podría mentir aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero hacerle creer algo no era mentir, sino exactamente eso. Dejarle creer lo que me diera la gana.

Si semántica, pero una semántica muy sutil, para convertirla en la verdad que necesitaba que se tragara.

-¿Desciendes de los lobos? ¿Los mismos con los que hace casi 9 décadas acordamos el tratado?_ La incredulidad baño cada una de sus palabras. En silencio me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, que te importa?_ Frustrado por mi actitud apretó los ojos mientras tomaba una nueva bocanada de aire para relajarse mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz Algo que le había visto hacer cientos de veces a mi hermano.

-Por favor Bella…_ Dio paso más hacia mí intentado coger mis manos entre las suyas.

Pero nuevamente retrocedí evitando el contacto.

-Quién iba a decir hace 8 años que Jacob Black y yo terminaríamos siendo familia. ¿Verdad?_ Me gire un tercio, esquivando su mirada. Aunque técnicamente no mentía al preguntar, estaba hilando demasiado fino. Bueno pronto se convertiría en mi cuñado, ¿no?

Aprovecho para dar el paso que le acercaba más a mí.

-¿Una loba? ¿Cómo si necesitaras más razones para odiarme?

-Cierto, me sobran las razones para odiarte sin pensar en algo tan simple y antiguo como la enemistad entre los lobos y los fríos.

"Fríos"

-¿Crees que eso me importa?_ Se adelanto para encararme nuevamente, en algún momento cubrió su pecho con la chaqueta. Sonreí con malicia mientras lo escuchaba.

-¿De verdad crees que permitiré que algo así me separe de ti?

-Te equivocas… Soy yo la que no permitiere que te acerques. No después de lo que hiciste. De cómo te marchaste. ¿Esperas que sin más tus palabras queden olvidadas?

Me calle rogando no tener que repetírselas. Debía mentir mejor. Con ideas simples.

-¿Puedes imaginar acaso el infierno que desataste aquella tarde?

-Cada una de mis pesadillas han girado en torno a tu sufrimiento Bella. Si, se que nos hice daño a ambos. Y que te prometí que sería como si nunca hubiera existido. Soy incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo separado de ti. Por eso tengo que arreglarlo como sea, Bella. Sigo sin poder saber lo que piensas. Pero lograre que me perdones aunque me cueste toda mi existencia.

"_¿Eh?" No podía oírme pensar." _Archive ese dato para analizarlo después con calma.

Aprovecho mi duda para entrelazar sus manos con las mías.

Al enfocarlo de nuevo lo mire con cuanta rabia guardaba para él, pero no nos solté. Tenía que tolerar ese repugnante contacto por ahora.

-Eso es lo que te juegas, pero es tu vida no la mía._ Mis palabras lo congelaron por un segundo. Pero no permití que la culpabilidad por su sufrimiento me alcanzara. Debía proteger a mi familia. Y Él era la amenaza.

-Realmente deseas mi muerte…_ compujido confirmo mis palabras.

-No sabes cuánto sanguijuela. Y hacerlo personalmente además. Pero no te daré una muerte piadosa. _ baje un tono mi voz tiñéndola con todo mi odio._ ¿Sufres? Me alegro…

Me aupé, para que nuestras miradas se acercarán, mientras que su cuerpo se achantaba por mi crueldad dejándonos a la misma altura.

Perfecto…

-Porque un infierno eterno es lo único que tú mereces._ Como si sus manos quemasen me descolgué de ellas de un tirón. Decidida le di la espalda por más que mis instintos me reclamaran no perderle de vista.

-Ni te me acerque, ni me hables, no te quiero a mí alrededor bajo ningún concepto. Que te quede claro Edward, no puedes hacer nada. Elegiste marcharte hace siete años y está es tu consecuencia.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte eche a correr de vuelta a la universidad, necesitaba llega a mamá antes de que él la encontrarse. Tan solo me detuve ante un conjunto de casa familiares, entre en la primera que intuí vacía, no podía aparecer ante mamá con algo apestando a él. Ni siquiera mire lo que cogía, o si me estarían bien. Tan solo me puse los vaqueros, una camiseta y un par de bambas y comencé a correr de nuevo.

Mamá entró histérica en la habitación de hotel. Había ido allí para darme una ducha que eliminara por completo el olor de ese de mi piel.

-¡Elizabeth!_ Pude notar el miedo que la recorría en la forma que me llamaba.

"_Que no se hayan encontrado. Por favor que no se hayan visto."_

Salí del baño con tan solo una toalla cubriéndome, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso su cuerpo abrazo el mío con desesperación.

-¿Estás bien?_ no me dejo responderle antes de que me examinara todo el cuerpo.

-Si mamá… ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Module mi voz para que pareciera natural y causal.

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? Dímelo tú. Fui a recogerte a tu segunda clase y no estabas. Nadie te había visto entrar.

Relaje mi cuerpo de inmediato ¿eso era todo?

No se habían encontrado, tan solo estaba preocupada por mi desaparición.

Cómo saldría de esta. No fue difícil mentirle a él.

Pero cómo mentirle a ella, no solo era mi madre, la persona a la que más quería, sino que me conocía demasiado bien.

Volví a enfocar en ella mi mirada meditándolo.

-La cabeza…_ Dije la primera chorrada que se me paso por la cabeza, a la vez que iba separándome de su cuerpo. Mientras repasaba su horario. No estaba segura pero ninguna de sus clases estaban cerca de la de psicología.

"_Tal vez anatomía…"_

-¿Te dolía? ¿Tanto que has abandonado el campus?_ La duda en su voz me hizo darme cuenta que no se tragaba ni una sola de mis palabras.

-He tomado aspirinas, sé que no te gusta, pero realmente me dolía._ Avance hasta dejarme caer pesadamente en la cama, sin mirarla.

Odiaba la sensación de mentirla. Era terriblemente asqueroso. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Contarle lo sucedido no era una opción.

-Supongo que no me acostumbro tan rápido después de todo. Y yo que pensaba que estaba preparada._ Reí con amargura, era cierto no estaba preparada, pero no para la universidad precisamente.

Se sentó a mi lado, para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos heladas y recargarme en su regazo. Aquel simple gesto me hizo sentir tan segura como en mi infancia. Tanto que la necesidad de contarle toda la verdad casi me obliga a hacerlo.

En ese instante tan solo quería comenzar a llorar, por todo lo que contenía en mi pecho y que ella me consolara como siempre.

Pero me centre en el odio para bloquear el dolor por su ausencia al fin me alcanzaba.

-Es normal cielo._ Sentí su mano masajear mi espalda intentando calmar un dolor físico que no existía en mi._ Pronto te acostumbraras, es solo cuestión de practica vida mía. No sé cómo es tener a toda esa gente metida en mi cabeza, pero tu padre logro controlarlo._ me congele ante su mención. Ella no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, hasta notar mi tensión._ Lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar de él_ Me alzo de nuevo el rostro para encarar mi mirada, en la suya había una nueva resolución que nunca le había visto.

-Pero es tu padre, y lo llevas en la sangre. Para cuando te des cuenta no oirás más que un rum rum lejano…

-No… No lo es._ Cabreada contuve cuanto pude las palabras para no gritárselas en la cara.

-Elizabeth, tienes que afrontarlo cariño. Gracias a lo que paso entre nosotros, vosotros 3 llegasteis a mi vida.

-Te abandono._ La acuse mirándola incrédula, me había levantado poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

-No lo he olvidado.

-¿De verdad?_ Le pregunte molesta.

-Pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros cielo, por las razones que lo llevarán a dejarme, eso no cambia el hecho de que es vuestro padre.

-¿Qué no lo cambia? ¿Y qué así sin más, si mañana apareciera se lo perdonarías todo?_ Aunque vertí mucho veneno en mi pregunta, temía su respuesta. Temía como al infierno que me dijera si._ No me digas que eres de esas que corren a los brazos de un hombre sin importar nada en absoluto. ¡Carajo! Escucha lo que dices. ¡Por Dios!

-¡Elizabeth!_ Su grito me congelo de inmediato en el lugar que ocupaba. Muy rara vez me gritaba con aquel tono.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿me entendiste? Y no. Que tenga presente quien es con respecto a ustedes no evita que sepa u olvide lo que me hizo. Por qué pareces olvidar que es a mí a la que abandono.

La mire con dolor… Me mentía, pude verlo en sus ojos por un segundo. En la forma en que evitaba mirarme mientras lo hacía. Si, si mañana ese bastardo daba con ella, mamá correría a sus brazos perdonándole todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Sin saber que hacer o que decir con aquella nueva certeza, tan solo la contemple suspirar mientras se acercaba y me tomaba las manos.

-Pero eso es algo de lo que no debemos preocuparnos, prometió que no regresaría y sé que cumplirá su palabra por encima de todo. Aunque a veces lamento que lo perdierais hubiera sido un magnifico padre. Y nadie se merece algo así más que mis pequeños pateadores.

Sus últimas palabras me atravesaron como un puñal justo en el corazón. Si ella lo perdonaría. Me abrazo como siempre lo hacía sin darse cuenta que todo mi interior se rompía en mil pedacitos por su tracción.

Pero no lo permitiría, no podía dejar que cayera de nuevo bajo su influjo. Que le abriera nuevamente su corazón.

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas para prometerme protegerla a cualquier coste.

Solo deseaba no sentirme tan sola, pequeña e insignificante aunque su marmoleo abrazo me rodeara. ¿Por qué seguía amando a aquel miserable, cuando debía odiarlo más aun que yo?

¿Por qué todo me despreciaba a mí en beneficio de él?


	4. Chapter 4

Me levante de la cama con pesadez, con los músculos resentidos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, por lo que me vi obligada a fingir hacerlo para no preocuparla. Horas sin poder moverme, sintiendo punzadas eléctricas desde todas las direcciones.

¿O era la culpabilidad?

La de anoche fue nuestra primera discusión de verdad, las regañinas no cuentan. Además nunca nos mentíamos y desde que ese llego ambas lo hemos hecho.

Después de 10 minutos de agua caliente, mis amortajados músculos parecen haber mejorado algo. Pero continúo con el peso que me oprime el pecho.

¿Y si se encuentran hoy? Él no perderá tiempo contándole lo que he hecho. Pero no pasará. No lo permitiré.

Al abrir las puertas de la ducha la sonrisa de mamá me aguardaba. Estaba sentada en la taza, con mi desayuno en las manos. Tranquila y confiada. Un nuevo pinchazo de culpabilidad me recorrió. Forcé a mis labios a devolverle una sonrisa tan amplia como la suya. Esperando que no fuera una mueca deformada. Al menos ella no parecía haberlo notado y por lo que salí despacio de la ducha tapándome con una toalla.

"_Hoy va a ser un día largo y duro." _No solo tenía que pasarme el día evitándole yo, sino evitar que mamá lo vea.

-Ha llamado el dueño_ Su voz cantarina y natural era la prueba de que para ella nada había pasado. Clave mi mirada en la ropa que esperaba por mí en el lavabo._ de la casa, cielo.

Me ví obligada a levantar la cara para mirarla a través del espejo, mínimamente interesada en lo que me contaba.

-Mientras estabas en la ducha._ No estaba de humor para sus bromas. Por lo que solo enterré mi rostro en el café mientras le daba un buche._ Hemos quedado hoy.

-Mmm…_ También tenía que evitar que mi madre se enterará de todos los embustes que solté ayer. Evitarlo y que ella lo evite. Y por si no fuera suficiente mantener el tipo.

Sentí como sus manos me giraron y la dejo hacer, quedándonos frente a frente.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?_ Me cogió el pelo que suele cubrirme los ojos para dejarlo detrás de mis orejas, mientras clavaba con intensidad su mirada en la mía.

Asentí sin hablar, viéndome incapaz de volver a mentirla. No mirándola a los ojos ámbar.

-No vallas hoy a clases cielo. Puedo ir yo en tu lugar y pedir apuntes a algún compañero.

"_No! Ni de coña"_

-Casi no he descansado._ Intente infundirle a mis palabras toda la ligera de la que me vi capaz._ No puedo faltar cada vez que al vecino de arriba tenga una mala reunión de trabajo. O a la de enfrente le falte el periodo y tema estar embarazada._ Sonreí para distraerla mientras me desligaba de su mirada. Escapándome de su escrutinio.

-Siempre tan responsable, como yo a tu edad. Estoy muy orgullosa cosita…_ Su melosa declaración me hizo sonreír de verdad por primera vez desde que entre en aquella dichosa clase.

-Vemos mal que los vampiros no son diabéticos, valla frase empalagosa… ¿Qué decías del dueño de la casa?_ Comencé a vestirme dándole la espalda. Si iba a fingir que todo estaba bien tenía que ser mejor actriz.

-Me ha llamado, quiere verme en la inmobiliaria. También tenemos que ir a la aseguradora._ La mire intrigada mientras acababa con lo poco que quedaba de mi café.

- ¿Aseguradora?_ Mamá me paso un segundo vaso sin pensarlo. Mi metabolismo es tan acelerado que tenía que ingerir grandes dosis de todo para que mi sistema se enterase.

-Un seguro, por si dejamos de pagar._ Se encogió de hombros ante la ridiculez de la idea.

-Hubiera sido más sencillo comprar la bendita casa.

-Tal vez…_ Se rio de una forma extraña, convirtiendo la risa en un suspiro._ Al menos robar los documentos directamente de la administración va a servir de algo._ La mire impresionada, la buenaza de mi madre… O eso creí hasta hace un segundo.

-¿Cómo dices? Siempre pensé que habías pagado por ellos.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas hermanita…_ Con absoluta tranquilidad se irguió con dignidad ganando un par de centímetros._ Tú y yo nacimos el 11 de agosto de hace exactamente 18 años. Yo 5 minutos antes. Soy la mayor.

La sonrisa burlona lleno su hermoso rostro, como si solo me contara una travesura. Por aquella sonrisa lo hacía todo. Para que ella continuara siendo feliz. Olvidando lo mal que me sentí cuando lo eligió a él. Aunque ni ella misma supiera que la hipótesis se había transformado en realidad.

Desterré de inmediato el dolor para devolverle la sonrisa.

-Así que hoy tendrás que ir sola a la uní…_ ¡Qué! Me congele expectante. Si ella no asistía hoy, ganaba un día._ He quedado en poco más que una hora.

Suspire hondo relajando algo el peso de mi interior. Al fin los cielos me daban una tregua.

-Oh venga… No puede ser tan malo.

-No, no es eso, solo que cuando vamos juntas no me pasó todo el tiempo corrigiendo a la gente que me pregunta si soy tú. Sobre todo los chicos. ¿Sabes lo odioso que es?

-¿Más odioso que escuchar las bromas entre ellos en cuanto dejo el lugar?_ Vale me ganaba por goleada. Punto para ella.

Miré mi atuendo una vez más repasándolo para adivinar que me faltaba. Mamá se había marchado ya y yo debía ir saliendo o quedaría atrapada en el tráfico de la mañana. Pero sabía que me faltaba algo. Aunque no terminaba de ver que era.

Zapatos. Puestos.

Medias. Puestas.

Falda. Puesta.

Ropa interior. Puesta. (Espero, no era la primera vez que me la olvidaba.)

Camisa. Puesta.

Chaqueta. En la mano.

Ya me había peinado y nunca me maquillaba. Así que qué era lo que me dejaba. Ayer llevaba casi lo mismo, solo que unos vaqueros. Anoche elegí este conjunto de entre la ropa de mamá, aunque no me quedara ni por asomo tan bien como a ella. Pero hoy quería verme guapa.

-¡La mochila!_ Casi grite al recordarlo. Me la deje en la clase de psicología al salir a la carrera._ ¡Joder!

Tendría que verle lo quisiera o no. No podía ir a clases sin ni siquiera una libreta. Y los libros costaban una pasta. Un retortijón nervioso punzo en mi estomago ante la idea de enfrentarme a él de nuevo, fingiendo ser mi madre. Lo ignoré tanto como fui capaz y salí de la habitación intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no podía ser peor que ayer. Ni yo misma me creía ese embuste.

Encamine el aparcamiento casi una hora tarde, el dichoso tráfico, al final me comí todo el atasco de la hora punta. Al examinar las opciones lo vi esperándome en la que parecía la única plaza libre.

"¡Genial!"

Saber que tienes que ver a alguien no te prepara para verlo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarme espacio mientras yo maniobraba con dificultad el dinosaurio. Casi nunca conducía la camioneta de mamá. En la Push vas a todos sitios andando.

Al bajarme, con todo mi cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión, lo primero que vi fue mi mochila en su mano derecha, mientras la alzaba ofreciéndomela.

-Hola…_ Me saludo con naturalidad que me descolo un segundo. ¿No le deje claro que no quería nada con él o de él._ Estas impresionante, el azul sigue siendo mi color preferido._ Dejo en el aire el cumplido mientras me sonreía complacido.

Ahora pensaría que me había vestido para él. Tengo que buscarme otro color. El rojo también me gusta. Si definitivamente ese era mi nuevo color favorito. ¿Rojo sangre? Un escalofrío me recorrió ante la comparación.

-Pensé que la necesitarías para las clases._ La cogí de un tirón cabreada. _"Métete en tus asuntos."_ _Te he dejado una copia de lo que hemos visto hoy en clases.

-Por qué no te buscas una vida y dejas en paz la mía._ Ahora tendría que ventilar todo lo que contenía la mochila. Seguramente la abra registrado.

-Tú eres mi vida, Bella. Deberías aceptarlo._ Me di la vuelta para cerrar con llave la puerta del coche._ Estoy impresionando con la cosa._ Lo mire dudosa. ¿Cosa?_ La camioneta, le daba apenas otro año de vida útil.

-Jacob es un gran mecánico._ Farfulle más que hablar al responderle. Sin esperar me encamine al edificio algo extrañada por una conversación tan normal.

-Sí, estas muy cabreada._ Tuve que volverme ante su comentario.

-¿No estabas ayer en las marisma? Creo que fui bastante clara al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero esperaba que fuera solo la impresión al encontrarnos. Que te tranquilizarías después de unas horas. Pero es la primera vez que no me adviertes medio en broma que no me meta con tu camioneta._ Era cierto mamá nunca permitía que nos metiéramos con aquella chatarra

"_Y no sabes guardar rencor."__ También cierto.

-¿Y qué esperas de mi? Ya te lo dije ayer, tomaste una decisión y estas son las consecuencias.

-Hay cosas que no entiendes. Qué no me dejas explicarte…

-Me interesan tan poco como tú._ Respondí irritada y cansada por su actitud.

"_¿Nada? Eso es imposible."_ _De donde sacaba la confianza. No se cansaba de que lo rechazara.

-Mételo en la cabeza, vale. Tengo una vida ahora, una vida donde tú no tienes cabida ni lugar.

Vi como se preparaba para responderme pero el sonido de mi móvil nos distrajo a ambos. Me volví dándole la espalda mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Ni siquiera mire quien era, necesitaba una distracción.

-Hola._ La grabe voz de Paul me lleno de tranquilidad.

Nos habíamos pasado toda mi vida metiéndonos el uno con el otro. Siempre peleando en broma. Pero era mi refugio mi puerto seguro. El hermano mayor que nunca llegue a tener. Alguien a quien contarle todos mis miedos y que siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y tenderme una mano de ayuda.

Si podía ser un verdadero grano en el culo, pero también mi hermano, más que ningún otro Quilaute.

-Paul… ¿Qué, qué ocurre?

-Estuve esperando ayer todo el día. ¿No dijiste que luego hablamos?_ Su tono era autoritario y algo exagerado, pero yo sabía que solo se preocupaba por mí.

Lo que me daba una buena idea. Estaba segura de que él oía perfectamente nuestra conversación.

-Lo… Lo siento. Estuve algo liada._ Un gruñido se coló por el auricular. Y sonreí ante su actitud protectora.

-Juro que como te haya tocado me lo cargo. Tendría que haber estado hay contigo. Cuidándote._ me gire de nuevo hacía su mirada apenada, fingiendo estar avergonzada por las palabras de Paul.

-Todo está bien, creo que ha captado la idea con bastante claridad. Tengo que dejarte voy tarde a clase.

-Avísame de inmediato si te da problemas y estaré ahí en un momento para aclararle las cosas.

-Vale pero relaja ya la protección, ¿Si? Un beso.

Y sin darle tiempo a que me preguntara por qué yo le mandaba un beso corte la llamada. Alzando la mirada para encarar lo que estuviera dispuesto a decirme.

Pero me equivoca, se había encogido de dolor. Al fin aceptaba que había perdido a mamá.

-Amas a otro hombre._ Hablo tan bajo que no supe si pretendía que lo escuchara.

"_Es normal que la quieran."_

-Siempre esperé que rehicieras tu vida tanto como lo temí…

Sin más se volvió dándome la espalda para dejarme en mitad del aparcamiento completamente sola.

_"Estúpido"_

Vale yo le había dicho que se largara de mil formas diferentes. Le había dejado claro que odiarlo no describía suficientemente bien lo que sentía por él. E incluso fingido que mamá tenía una nueva relación con otro hombre. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para dejarme allí plantada con las palabras en la boca? Iba a estar de muy mal humor el resto del día.

Entre en la ruidosa cafetería tras dos interminables clases… Casi todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando, solo el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era Elizabeth y no Isabella.

"_Babosos"_

Molesta con la manera que trataban a mi madre aquellos humanos camine en dirección a la cola para comprar el almuerzo. Era cierto, todos la miraban como si no fuera más que un bonito trozo de carne. O un trofeo que lograr.

Estaba tan encismada que no note su presencia hasta que se coloco a escasos centímetros de mí. Alce la mirada para enfrentarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?_ Me quito la bandeja de las manos molesto por mi saludo. Yo tan solo pude alucinar por su comportamiento mientras él iba cogiendo platos con comida de los mostradores.

-Lo mismo que he querido siempre.

-Es que no te cansas. ¿Qué haces?_ Casi grite cuando le vi sacar su cartera. Se estaba pasando de la ralla._ Ni se te ocurra pagar mi cuenta…

-No seas ridícula Bella, la mitad de esto es para mí. Vamos.

Lo mire muy molesta, intentando adivinar qué diantres le pasaba. Hace unas horas me había dejado plantada en el aparcamiento y ahora quería comer conmigo. Su mano rodeo mi codo y se acerco inclinándose para hablarme al oído.

-A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que montes un espectáculo a sí que se buena._ Sin poder rebatir esa verdad deje que me llevara a una mesa cercana. Mientras se dibujaba una ancha sonrisa por sus labios.

Me senté frente a él para no tener que soportar su cercanía. Había tanta ilusión en su rostro por algo tan simple como una comida que me molestaba.

-¿Y bien que has hecho todo este tiempo?_ Desvíe mi atención a la comida que había elegido y saque un plato con pizza de la bandeja para dejarla en la esquina de la mesa.

-No sé, vivir. Y odio la pizza.

-¿Desde cuándo?_ Me congele, ¿a mamá le gustaba?

-Desde siempre, pero supongo que la comía por no hacer feos. Estoy cansada de esto de verdad. ¿Por qué no eres un buen chico y me dejas en paz?

-Hace 8 años ya deje claro que no soy un buen chico, Bella. Y jamás voy a dejarte en paz. He decidido pelear por ti. _"Aunque ames a otro."_ _respiré hondo para darme un par de segundos extras para responderle.

-No te das cuenta de que he tomado una decisión. Tú tomaste una y nadie pudo hacer mucho al respecto._ Su mueca se torció un poco ante esa verdad, pero logro mantener el tipo.

-Cierto. Tal vez lo correcto por mi parte sería darte lo que me pides. Pero como ya te dije una vez, soy una criatura egoísta y dudo que eso baya a pasar.

-Lo recuerdo. Fue tu egoísmo lo que te hizo marchar._ Di en el clavo noqueándolo. Aunque yo nunca hubiera hablado con mamá de las razones que alego para marcharse. Nessi me las contó.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando evitar que un recuerdo se materializara en su mente. En él podía ver a mi madre en medio del espeso bosque de Forks. Con el dolor que sentía grabado en su rostro.

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._ su cuerpo se encogió un poco más por sus palabras.

- ¿Tú... no... me quieres?_ intento expulsar las palabras, confundida.

-No._ Con esa simple palabra le hizo más daño aun de lo que ella podía ya tolerar. Pero lo encaraba de manera ausente y sin vida.

-Bien eso cambia las cosas._ Mamá le hablo como una autómata. De manera tranquila y aturdida.

-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.

El recuerdo se acabo tan de golpe que me maree cuando la cafetería volvió a mi mente. Tuve que sujetarme al borde la mesa para no caerme sobre ella.

-¿Bella?_ Oí su voz muy lejana, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Pero no podía centrarme en él ahora. Debía manejar mi interior, comenzando por controlar la respiración.

Una cosa es saber que él muy cerdo la había despreciado, otra muy diferente era verlo con tus propios ojos. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía me levante furiosa para irme.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos listas para derramarse. Y no podía permitir que las viera, para él serían un triunfo.

Pero apenas di dos pasos hasta que algo detuvo mi avance, sujetándome por el codo. Tire de mi brazo con fuerza, mientras que un sonido desde mi móvil anunciaba que me había entrado un mensaje.

"_Y ahora que quiere"__ El pensamiento resentido de Edward me retuvo el llanto el tiempo suficiente como para verme capaz de leer el mensaje. Él creía que era Paul quien me escribía. Sin dedicarle ni una mirada lo leí.

"Ya tengo las llaves. Hoy dormiremos en nuestro hogar. Ven directamente desde la librería, lo he traído todo desde el hotel. Se prudente. Te quiero."

Un gruñido bajo me llego desde mi espalda. Como no había leído el contenido del mensaje a hurtadillas y supuesto lo que no es.

"_Vive con él."_

-Deja de gruñir alguien puede oírte._ Me volví en su dirección con nuevas fuerzas.

-Desde cuando… Vivís…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, metomentodo._ Le corte la frase a medio acabar. _ Tengo que irme había olvidado que hoy es mi primer día en la librería.

Sin más lo deje allí plantado, con una sonrisa triunfante en mis labios. Era una pequeña venganza por lo de antes.

Era casi de noche cuando tome la pequeña y solitaria calle que daba a nuestro nuevo hogar. Las escasas 4 horas de mi trabajo, me habían dejado traspuesta y aletargada hasta decir basta. Creí que tener la capacidad de leer las mentes de mis clientes me daba ventaja sobre otras dependientas. Saber de antemano lo que necesitaban y todas esas idioteces. Que equivocada estaba.

Había ido a parar a una librería universitaria puesta a escasos 100 metros de la universidad. Por lo que me la he pasado todo el tiempo metida entre una multitud de energúmenos y exigentes clientes. Tan solo deseaba llegar a casa, darme un buen baño y cenar antes de meterme en la cama.

Estaba tan cansada que no note nada extraño cuando me encamine por el pequeño caminito de la entrada, al bajar de la camioneta. Mamá había dejado la puerta abierta para recibirme, pero no cerrar las puertas era tan normal en la reserva, que no lo vi extraño aquí.

Al entrar el olor a comida me recibió, despertando aun más mi hambre. Pude oír a mamá trastear en los fogones. Si este sería nuestro hogar, como antes lo fue la Push No sé donde deje caer la chaqueta y la mochila. Solo tenía cabeza para ese rico olor y di un paso a su encuentro.

Pero un fuerte tirón me levanto del suelo desdibujando todo mí alrededor. Tras un segundo de casi volar caí con delicadeza sobre el césped de la entrada. Intente enfocar a lo que fuera que me había atacado, pero para cuando lo logre no había nada sobre mí.

Con un fuerte golpe lo que fuera había caído con dureza a mi derecha.

Mamá se agazapaba cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo a la espera de que la amenaza volviera a por mí para atacarla. Tras un segundo un atónito Edward se alzo contemplándonos a ambas.

-¿Bella?_ Su mirada viajaba del rostro de mi madre al mío. Intentando procesar lo que para él era imposible. Al final se decidió por centrarse en el mí.

Mamá por otro lado sufría su propia apoplejía, muda de la impresión al verle por primera vez en 7 años.

¿Y yo?

Yo simplemente vivía la pesadilla que llevaba dos días evitando.

-Ed… Edward…_ Su voz era tan diferente a como siempre había sido. Temerosa y confusa. Entrelace su mano con la mía para reclamar su atención._ ¿Tú lo sabías?_ Me acusó dando en el clavo. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con rabia. Tan solo pude encogerme al verme pillada, esperando la tormenta. Trague saliva antes de responderle enfundándome valor.

-Sí… Ayer en clase…_ Las lágrimas que había conseguido controlar ganaron esta vez la batalla, inundándome los ojos. Sin más avisos mi madre me abrazo recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Mientras me llevaba al interior de la casa. Sentí como nos seguía de cerca cuando nos sentamos en el cercano sofá del salón.

"_¿Cuál de las dos es mi Bella?" _

-Necesito respuestas.

-Edward ve a la cocina y apaga el horno por favor._ La mire curiosa por aquella petición tan rara. A quién demonios le podía importar la comida ahora mismo.

Ella simplemente lo miraba autoritaria. Esta sí que era la madre que yo conocía. Tras un segundo nos dejo solas y vi venir la tormenta por cómo me miraba.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para tus mentiras._ Me encogí entre sus brazos, mientras secaba las nuevas lágrimas.

-No quiero que te haga daño. Otra vez no._ Ella asintió asimilando mis palabras.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo luego. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué la has sacado de esa manera de la casa?

Escuche como sus pasos lo traían de vuelta de la cocina. Caminaba lentamente, su mente estaba vacía de pensamientos.

-Olí tu eflujo cuando me acerque a la casa. "_Jamás permitiré que corra peligro."_

Bufe ante aquel comentario solo había estado en peligro a su lado. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Mamá carraspeó para indicarme que hablara y de inmediato.

-Pensó que estabas en peligro._ Una nueva oleada de sorpresa relampagueo por su mente._ Ha creído que soy tú, todo este tiempo._ Le confesé a mi madre.

-¿Es que acaso no lo eres?_ La voz era en parte burla y en parte incredulidad. Como si pensase que nadie pudiera engañarlo.

Yo tan solo alce la barbilla orgullosa de ganarle. Tentada a sacarle la lengua.

-No Edward. Yo soy Bella. Y ella nuestra hija Elizabeth._ Si antes estaba sorprendido ahora parecía en estado de shock por lo que acababa de oír. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, el pánico se apodero de mí.

Es qué iba a contárselo todo. Con mi mano cubrí su muñeca para implantarle mis próximos pensamientos. Edward no podía leernos a ninguna de las dos, por lo que el poder que compartía con mi hermana era perfecto.

"_No puedes contárselo todo."_ Mamá me miro molesta por un segundo. _"Piensa en por qué hemos vividos confinados en la Push todos estos años." _

Algo se revolvió en su interior. Era cierto, durante toda nuestra vida mamá ha temido que los Vulturi nos encontrarán.

"_Yo estoy expuesta, vale, eso ya no tiene remedio. Pero mantén al margen a Jake y Renesmee. Por favor."_

-Confió en él. Confía tú en mis decisiones.

"_Cometes un grave error, mamá."_

-Quién…_ La voz atormentada de Edward nos sorprendió a ambas, al dirigir nuestras miradas hacía él no era un hombre lo que encontramos, sino la bestia que en fondo todos los vampiros son.

Sus hermosas facciones están tan deformadas por la ira, que era difícil reconocerlo. Me fije en sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que de haber sido humano le sangrarían copiosamente sobre la alfombra.

"_Lo mataré"_ _Aquel pensamiento me golpeó como un puñetazo en las entrañas, cortándome la respiración.

-¿De qué hablas Edward?_ Le pregunto mamá confundida por su cambio de tema.

Aun no se había dado cuenta de mi reacción a pesar de que sus brazos me abrazaban, al centrarse en el ataque de ira de él.

-Si tu eres Bella, la chica que conocí, quien es el miserable que te arrebató la vida.

"_Por qué no descansare hasta desmembrarlo y quemar los restos de ese monstruo."_ La ira que teñía aquel pensamiento volvió a golpearme de igual manera pero con más fuerza.

Era cierto, siempre me he considerado un monstruo capaz de todo por sobrevivir. Por eso me sentía tan bien con los poderes prestados de lo Quilautes y aborrecía tomar sangre. Por ser lo que era.

-Edward, para._ Él ignoro el aviso contenido de mamá, mientras yo tan solo luchaba por volver a respirar mirando al suelo.

No podía levantar la mirada, no me atrevía a ver el odio que tenía reservado para mí, por mi crimen.

-No Bella… Daré con él y le hare pagar por lo que te hizo, le enseñare en sus propias carnes lo que es que el tormento…

-¡Y crees que no lo he padecido!_ Al fin logre reaccionar para gritarle todo lo que por tanto tiempo he guardado escondido en mi cajoncito de las pesadillas._ Nada de lo que tú me hagas o digas puede ser peor que por lo que pase._ Di un par de pasos en su dirección colérica para entonces. Bajando el volumen de mi voz para continuar con un tono más contenido._ Cada noche paso por lo mismo… Una y otra vez, siempre es la misma pesadilla. Nada es más aterrador que saberte verdugo de quien quieres. Saber… que por más fuerte que sea ese amor acabaras cobrándote su vida para salvaguardar la tuya… Oír sus gritos contenidos en su garganta, sentir su perdón y adoración mientras devoras sus entrañas buscando una salida. Sí, soy un monstruo, igualita que mi padre.

Le escupí el insulto antes de correr, entre lágrimas, en dirección al cuarto que días antes había elegido para mí. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y sin más me tiré en la cama para llorar por todo lo que no había llorado estos años. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve allí tirada llorando. Pero cuando mi llanto bajo en intensidad, pude escucharles hablar en el salón.

-Si hubiera sabido que era posible nunca habría me habría marchado. Tienes que creerme Bella, sino no fuera testigo directo lo tomaría por una patraña.

-¿Piensas que tengo motivos para mentirte?_ La voz de mi madre se torno burlona para tranquilizar a ese.

-Tenemos tres hijos…_ su frase quedo colgada en el aire. Supuse que asimilándolo.

-Sí, ya conoces a Elizabeth…_

-La llamaste como a mi madre. Gracias…_ _Hey, eso nunca me lo conto._

-También aproveche que es mi nombre en Ingles._ _Eso…_

-E.J. Edward Jacob, aunque todos lo llaman Jake_ _Si nadie tolera el nombre de ese traidor. _

-La benjamín es Renesmee… Jugué con los nombres de nuestras madres. Aunque todos la llaman Nessi, para mi horror.

-Estoy seguro de que a Esme le hará muy dichosa saberlo. Desde luego Carlisle va a estar muy intrigado con todo.

¿Esme, Carlisle? No sabía quiénes eran, pero si venían de él ni de coña iba a conocerlos.

-Edward… No sé yo._ Oí como mamá se levanto del sofá alejándose de él._ Ya has visto como ha reaccionada Elizabeth ante ti. Imagina lo que pasaría si forzamos las cosas. Por ahora lo mejor es que tengas paciencia.

"_¿Paciencia?"_ Jamás iba a acercarme a ninguno de ellos. Mamá era el único vampiro con el que estaba dispuesta a estar. Si, iba a necesitar muchísima paciencia por qué antes tenía que congelarse el infierno.

-Además con el poder de Elizabeth no creo que sea buena idea juntarla con Alicie o Jasper.

-Dirás poderes…

-No. Ella solo posee uno._ Ahí viene la loca teoría que siempre ha tenido._ No te has dado cuenta de que tiene los de los Quilautes y los de los vampiros que han estado cerca a ella. Siempre he pensado que su verdadero poder es el de hacer copias.

El silencio lo lleno todo durante un segundo. Abrí mi mente y pude escuchar sus pensamientos, como repasaba cada unos de mis dones. Al menos los que había contemplado.

-Renesmee puede implantar pensamientos o imágenes mientras toca a alguien. Ambas han encontrado una forma de entrar en mi extraña mente para hacerlo.

-Eso por otra parte explica porque no advertí que no eras tú. Lamento tanto por todo por lo que tuviste que pasar sola.

Y ya estaba otra vez… Por qué tenía que llevarlo todo a su terreno… Yo, yo y yo…

Ególatra…

-Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos más adelante, cuando llegue el momento. Ahora necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Quieres que me marche? No pienso separarme de ti. No sabiendo todo lo que has padecido. Es mi turno de ocuparme de los problemas.

-Edward… Es lo mejor, Elizabeth es la prioridad ahora. Por lo que por favor déjanos solas.

-Por ahora, Bella.

Después de un par de minutos mamá llamo a mi puerta y en esta ocasión si abrí el pestillo para dejarla pasar. Aunque no le hubiera escuchado marcharse no dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, se sintió tan bien como siempre. Si lo peor de la tormenta había pasado. O eso esperaba.

-¿Estás mejor?_ Asentí mientras me enjugaba nuevas lágrimas._ Me debes una explicación jovencita._ Su tono enfadado me pillo desprevenida. Y me encogí de inmediato, mientras me separaba algo de ella, ganando tiempo.

-No quería que te hiciera daño… Sabía que si eras tú la que se enfrentara a él lo pasarías mal.

-Elizabeth sé que no olvidas que aparte de ser tu madre, tengo ya 25 años. Por lo que deja de mentirme de una maldita vez._ La mire atónita, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me hablaba.

-Sé que lo odias, te conozco mejor que tú misma, cielo. Pero fingir que soy yo ha sido una terrible idea. Y ya hacerle creer que tengo una relación con Paul ni te cuento…

Mamá me miro cabreada ante la idea de que ella tuviera una relación con él. Ella y él cuñado de su futuro yerno. Esa idea relampagueó fugaz por mi mente y por más que intente mantener a raya la risa no pude más que estar en carcajadas.

Sí, mi madre y Paul, desde luego eso sorprendería a muchos.

-¿Crees qué es el mejor momento para reírte?_ ella tampoco pudo mantener el mismo nivel de enfado y dejo escapar un par de sonrisas.

-Sigues amándolo._ Se puso seria ante mi susurro.

-Sí, cielo. Él fue mi vida entera, hubiera dado cuanto tenía por estar siempre a su lado.

-Pero no te amaba, te dejo. Embarazada además.

-Las cosas no fueron tan simples como parecen.

-Terminaras perdonándolo.

-Eso es algo solo entre él y yo.

Me quede mirándola durante un minuto. Mientras recordaba la promesa que me hiciera a mí misma. Barajando mis opciones…

Lo que podía hacer con mis poderes…

"_Costará lo que costará."_

¿Incluso a expensas de su voluntad?


	5. Chapter 5

Guest

A ver si logro aclarar todas tus dudas. Lo primero que tengo que dejar claro es que quería por una vez leer una historia donde Edward Cullen pagara consecuencias por sus actos. En Luna Nueva abandona a Bella… En Eclipse soborna a Alice para que secuestre a Bella… Y en Amanecer pretende por todos los medios obligar a Bella a que aborte… Y tras todos y cada uno de estos absurdos la chica lo perdona sin más, una vez tras otra.

Como soy demasiado puritana de los libros como para cambiar el personaje de Bella, o el de Renesmee, cree el de Elizabeth. Pero antes de centrarme en el, hablare de Jake (E.J.) debo decir que pronto entrará en escena dando lugar al acto de reconciliación familiar con el que pretendo unir ambos familias. Lobos y Vampiros.

En los libros tiene lugar tras la batalla contra el ejército de neófitos… Pero como mi historia parte desde la premisa de que Edward abandona a Bella tras su cumpleaños y esta está embarazada para entonces, nunca se tira por el acantilado y el no corre a Volteara. Aro nunca conoce a Alice y desea que se una a él. Deteniendo los crímenes de Seattle antes de que lleguen a mas.

Creo que hasta yo me acabo de perder… I`sorry…

Si te preguntas por qué Nessi no es quien una los lazos entre todos… Solo puedo decir que para mí siempre será esa niña por lo que no me cuadra bien con lo que tengo en mente. Tampoco me gustaba la idea de que Leah se quedara sola… Por lo que a la… Imprimado para la señora… Jejjj

En cuanto a Elizabeth no sé muy bien que contar que no haya puesto en el capítulo 4 por lo que lo describiré todo. Su único poder es el de copiar poderes (Es una idea para más o menos el desenlace). Por eso posee los poderes tanto de vampiros como de lobos. Ella al nacer, haciendo una cesaría desde dentro a Bella (De ahí muchos de sus traumas), la infecta con la ponzoña que si produce.

Antes de llamarme retorcida pensar que no hay ningún vampiro que pueda asistir al parto de Bella como para transformarla. Ya que Alicie no puede ver ningún tipo de visión desde el instante en que los bebes toman forma.

En cuanto a la imagen pues como su poder es copiar… me tome la libertad de que ni Edward la reconociera, y creyera que las diferencias entre una Elizabeth hibrido y una Bella humana se debería a su licantropía, y darle algo de vidilla.

Si se que la historia es muy loca y extraña… Pero ey no todo tiene que ser siempre azucarado.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: En este capítulo la acción la desarrollare desde la perspectiva de Edward… Me parece interesante verlo desde su ponto de vista un poquito… Igualmente el siguiente sera desde la perspectiva de Bella... Gracias por leer mi historia.**

_"Soy padre..." __"Desde cuando los vampiros pueden ser padres..."_

Elizabeth, Jake y Renesmee...

¿Pero es tan impensable? El cuerpo de las vampiras ha quedado congelado en el tiempo, por eso no pueden cambiar para albergar vida en su interior. Bella era humana cuando yacimos juntos. Claro que su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de cambiar, de alumbrar vida en su interior. ¿Pero cuál fue el precio?

Que pasó, Elizabeth... ¡_Mi hija_! Lo que me describió parece más una carnicería que un parto. Y yo que aquella noche solo me preocupaba de no destrozarla entre mis brazos... Qué lejos estaban en aquel entonces de los sucesos que acontecieron...

_Soy padre..._

Me odia...

Supongo que odio no describiría con suficiente veracidad lo que siente por mí. Estuvo dispuesta a hacerse pasar por Bella, durante días para separarnos. Para protegerla, de mí, desde luego yo era la peor sentencia para mi querida chica, el imán de los problemas. No me marche solo por el ataque de Jasper...

Sino por las marcas, que impulsado por mi propia pasión, le infligí a su frágil cuerpo... Si, Jasper la ataco en un intento desesperado por beber cada gota de su sangre. ¿Pero no fue peor mi crimen? Él tan solo reaccionó, yo sin embargo lo calcule, me preparé y acometí mi sacrilegio con la mente fría. Y aunque no puedo arrepentirme de la resolución por mis actos, si de como todo se han desarrollado. Me marche para protegerla... Temiendo volver a caer en la tentación de su cuerpo y no poder controlar a la bestia que todos los vampiros llevamos en nuestro interior. Todo el sufrimiento que he padecido e infligido a quienes quiero no ha servido para nada.

Mis hermanos... Carlisle... Esme... Bella... Mi Bella... Pero por encima de todo a mis hijos...

_Soy padre... _

Por más que intento asimilar la idea simplemente no puedo. ¿Me perdonará algún día? ¿Acaso tengo derecho a hacer esa petición? Esperar que sin más me sea concedida misericordia...

No, desde luego Elizabeth dijo una gran verdad en aquellas marismas.

Si ahora la muerte me llevara como castigo a mis pecados, no sería más que una absolución. Merezco pagar con mi dolor y su odio toda la eternidad por lo hecho a quienes más he querido.

_Soy padre..._

Al mirar por primera vez, lo que me rodea, desde que saliera de su casa. Edificios de oficinas me rodean. He vagado sin rumbo, ni siquiera sé por cuanto tiempo, pero el aturdimiento se niega a abandonarme. Y simplemente continué vagando sin propósito por la ciudad.

_Soy padre... _

Y sin embargo de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de querer huir, de esconderme... Refugiarme entre los brazos reconfortantes de la mujer a la que tanto amo. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? Muy poco, desde luego.

Siempre he pesando que detrás de mi rostro casi anillado se escondía un hombre... Y no soy capaz de nada más que de anhelar como un infante. Pero tan terrible es esperar ayuda para algo que me sobrepasa con tanto margen.

_Soy padre... Y desde luego que no estoy preparado para algo así._

Un nuevo día gris se cuela por los ventanales del apartamento en el que vivo. Las frías calles de Seattle se preparan para una nueva jornada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero para el resto del mundo nada ha sucedido.

Contemplo como mi cuerpo cierra la puerta por inercia mientras de memoria se dirige a la pequeña mesita del teléfono. No tengo que pensar para que mis dedos marquen un número en él. Tampoco me creo capaz de detener la acción, mientras acerco el auricular a mi oído.

-¡Edward! Cielo hace días que no sé nada de ti_ la hermosa voz de mi madre despierta al fin algo en mi interior mientras me regaña.

-Mamá..._ la palabra salió sin permiso de entre mis labios. Completamente estrangulada. Pero la necesitaba, su consuelo, su abrazo. Y por encima de todo su seguridad.

-¿Edward? Edward cariño…

Ya no soy capaz de escuchar su atormentado ruego, mi cuerpo se derrumba a bobinado sobre sí mismo, aguardando. Expectante. ¿Pero a qué? De lo único de lo que soy consciente es de no estar preparado para lo que se me viene encima.

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanezco ausente sobre el suelo, parece que solo han pasado unos segundos desde que el teléfono comenzó a pitar incansable dando tono, aguardando ser utilizado. Pero a la vez se sentía como una eternidad, desde el instante en que dejara de escuchar las voces a través de él.

Un nuevo ruido alcanza mis oídos en la lejanía, puedo incluso sentir vagamente como soy sentado. Y de nuevo como alguien me llama. Pero soy incapaz de recordar que debo responder o de cómo hacerlo.

-Edward…_ Esa voz… La conozco, pero mi mente no la ubica, no puede no le queda margen para pensar. El dolor y el odio la han aturdido por completo. La devoran sin piedad._ Hijo mío, por favor Edward háblanos.

"¿Hijo?"

¿Soy hijo de alguien? Tal vez, no es eso lo que debo recordar. Algo cálido toca mi mejilla y me distrae del pensamiento. ¿Es eso una caricia?

Hijo…

Mi cuerpo es alzado con cuidado, puedo sentirlo, pero no es lo que quiero, quiero yacer en soledad. Dejar al dolor y al odio actuar en mí. No recuerdo por qué lo ansío tanto. Pero sí que lo merezco.

-¿Crees que le han atacado? Carlisle ¿Qué le sucede?_ Oigo el tormento implícito en la voz, deseo borrarlo, no lo merezco. Esa clase de preocupación no debe estar destinada a mí. Aún no estoy seguro de por qué.

-No veo cómo, Esme. Nuestros cuerpos no son débiles ante los venenos. Esto debe ser otra cosa._ Noto como algo suave recoge mi peso mientras la voz del hombre fórmula su teoría.

-Lo único que siendo provenir de él es dolor y culpa. Está mucho peor que al dejar a Bella.

-Yo tampoco he visto nada, ni tan siquiera que se desplomara. Sea lo que sea lo que le ha provocado este shock ha sido de improvisto…

_"¿Shock?"_

¿Era eso lo que me pasaba? ¿Por eso apenas era capaz de pensar? Pero la suave voz tenía razón, algo me ha probado mi aletargo. Y de golpe cientos de imágenes me inundan, devolviéndome la pesadilla. A duras penas consigo contener el grito desesperado que pugna por salir de mi garganta.

-Me odia…_ Siento el movimiento de varios cuerpos inclinándose sobre mí al oír mi atormentada confesión. Pero soy incapaz de verles. Su imagen grabada a fuego en mis retinas es lo único que soy capaz de ver._ Me odia… Me odia… Me odia...

-¿Bella?_ han pasado horas en las que solo soy consciente de mi propio cántico. _"Me odia"_ Lo sé, es la magnitud de esa verdad la me aplasta. Pero no esa chica, ella no, la otra Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Al fin los ruidos de mi alrededor vuelve a llegarme, de poco más soy consciente.

-¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Alguien llega hasta mi cuerpo y vuelvo a sentir el cálido roce de una caricia. Ella no es quien me odia.

-Dinos tú Bella. Lo último que supimos de Edward es que comenzaba un nuevo curso, hasta esta mañana que nos llamo ya en este estado._ Carlisle no debería hablarle así, ella no tiene la culpa. Sino yo. Soy el único responsable.

Pero por más que quiero defenderla, alzarme de nuevo como su protector, no hay fuerzas en mi interior para hacerlo.

-Elizabeth…_ Pude intuir la mueca de comprensión en su rostro. Mientras su nombre llegaba a mí, trayéndome una nueva oleada de sufrimiento al recordar mi crimen.

-Me odia… La he perdido…

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Edward, escúchame, ella cree que te odia, pero no es así._ No quise creerla, me negaba hacerlo. Si albergaba alguna mínima esperanza, sería aun peor después.

-Bella… Si sabes que le pasa por favor ayúdalo._ Esme no debería suplicar, no por mí._ Sé que lo que paso… la manera en que nos marchamos, es imperdonable… pero por favor ayúdalo.

-Alice y Jasper tienen que irse de inmediato del piso.

-¡No abandonare a mi hermano Bella! Bajo ningún concepto._ Bella se alzo suspirando, seguramente para encararse a Alice.

-Entonces no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

-Bella, por favor de qué hablas. ¿Quién es esa Elizabeth que lo ha trastornado de esta manera?

-Mi hijita…_ Hubo una fuerte conmoción tras mi confesión; era consciente de ello, pero no encontraba la manera de nadar entre la bruma de su odio, para ponerle fin._ La otra Bella… Me odia…

-Está bien nos iremos, pero espero que cuando regresemos este mejor Bella.

El cuerpo de Bella no volvió a mí, se marcho y durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera Esme pregunto incansable qué me había ocurrido. Qué podía ser tan grave para destruirme de esa manera. Pero no encontraba la forma de responderle. Y ella no se detuvo hasta que el timbre anuncio el regreso de la mujer que amo.

-No entiendo muy bien que hago aquí._ Su hermosa voz, algo más ruda que la de su madre me confirmo que mi hijita estaba a mi lado.

Viéndome sufrir. La molestia en ella me confirmo que no era el lugar donde deseaba estar. Ni a mí a quien quería ver. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Su perdón? Si. Una pequeña parte de mi aún mantenía esa absurda esperanza.

-¿Es posible? ¿Realmente tuvisteis una hija?_ El susurro de Esme me parecía fuera de lugar. Claro que era nuestra hija. Era tan cierto como su rencor.

-Elizabeth, ya lo hemos hablado. Tienes que traerlo de vuelta._ "_¡No!"_ No era eso lo que yo quería. "_Este es mi lugar, mi nuevo hogar."_ Dolor y sufrimiento.

-No quiere. Quiere quedarse en su nuevo hogar, sea cual sea.

-¿Cómo dices?_ La curiosidad de Carlisle le gano la batalla.

-Mi hija puede oír los pensamientos como Edward. Elizabeth, me da igual lo que quiera, tráelo de vuelta, por mi como si tienes que ordenárselo.

Durante un segundo el silencio me rodeo, antes de sentir como una mano rodeaba mi muñeca izquierda haciéndola arder.

"_Esto es el colmo"__ Su pensamiento broto en mi interior, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de oírlas.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo oírte?"_

"_Es uno de mis poderes. Sabía que eres un ególatra egocentrista, pero no cuanto."_

"_Pero siempre has sabido que dolor y odio es lo único que merezco."_

"_Eso no voy a discutírtelo."_

"_¿Por qué has venido entonces?"_

"_Mamá. No soporta verte de esta manera. Y yo no soporto verla sufrir."_

"_¡No! No debe sufrir más. Nunca mereció soportar lo que paso. Menos aun en soledad."_

"_¡Punto para el caballero! Pero no estaba sola. Me tenía a mí, a mis hermanos. A Charlie. Y a todos los Quilautes para cuidarla."_

"_Le vuelvo a causar dolor… ¿Pero qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Marcharme otra vez como me has pedido, dejándola de nuevo sola? ¿Quedarme y hacerte daño a ti?"_

"_Como quieres que lo sepa solo tengo 7 años, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el adulto, el que ha vivido por un siglo. En teoría… Porque por lo que veo de poco te ha servido. Mamá solo tenía 18 años, estaba desgarrada cuando la dejaste y supo del embarazo. Y ni el miedo ni la desesperación la anclaron en la miseria. Ella lucho por nosotros, soporto el dolor que tú le causaste con la misma resistencia con la que soportaba cada movimiento con el rompíamos un nuevo hueso de su cuerpo."_

"_Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Al menos más fuerte de lo que yo soy."_

"_Vuelvo a coincidir. Me cabrear estar de acuerdo contigo, ¿sabes?"_

"_Y me lo he ganado. Pero no te entiendo. No puedo entenderte… Me quieres lejos o cerca. Que forme parte de vuestra vida o que vuelva a ser de una sombra en tu memoria." "Solo estoy seguro de tu odio."_

"_Es una buena pregunta. Una que debí hacerme hace tiempo. ¿Qué que quiero? No lo sé. Pensé que verte así era lo que quería. No lo sé... Vale… Y me cabrea… Pero sé lo que no quiero. No quiero que mamá sufra con la misma intensidad que no te quiero cerca de mí. No soporto la mueca de dolor con la que me ha suplicado que viniera aquí. Porque sé que solo me muestra una parte de lo que está padeciendo. Y eso me está reconcomiendo por dentro."_

"_¿Qué que quiero? Tal vez lo que siempre he querido… A mi padre… A mi lado todos estos años en los que lo he necesitado…"_

"_Ahora estoy aquí… Elizabeth…"_

"_Pero ahora… ya es demasiado tarde…"_

-¡No!_ De golpe volví a la vida ante esa nueva realidad. No era oído lo que albergaba, sino necesidad, de mí. La necesidad de un padre. Acaso no es lo que toda niña quiere. Acaso no es a lo qué toda niña tiene derecho.

Tome la mano con la que aun me sujetaba entre las mías, olvidándome de los demás. No tenían cabida.

-No es demasiado tarde…_ Con esa simple promesa quise expresarle que por fin estaría para ella. Que a partir de ahora iba a ser el padre que debí ser hace 7 años. El que ella se merecía. Pero con un fuerte tirón se aparto de mi contacto, levantándose.

Iba a costarme, pero igual que no estaba dispuesto a alejarme del amor de Bella, nada me detendría de recuperar a mi hijita.

-Yo me largo, he acabado aquí. Mamá para el siguiente espectáculo trae a Nessi.

Esme se tiro a abrazarme en cuanto mi hija se alejo un poco de mi, la mire para encontrarme su mueca de alegría por encima de sus ojos preocupados. Vi de fondo como Carlisle se acerco a Elizabeth queriendo coger sus manos, pero ella sin más lo rechazó mientras Bella se interponía entre ambos.

-No, Carlisle, nadie puede tocarla. Es una larga historia. Pero no la toques._ Bella se disculpo con una sonrisa avergonzada bajo la horrorizada mirada de nuestra hija por su actitud._ Espérame en casa, no tardare.

-Claro, como no. Siempre supe que los elegirías a ellos._ Su sentencia se me clavo como un puñal en mi muerto corazón. Desde cuando éramos ella o nosotros.

Quise hablarle, que bajara de nuevo sus defensas y fuera sincera conmigo, pero para cuando reaccione ya se había marchado.

-Bella_ Carlisle con la autoridad del patriarca tomo el control de la situación._ Podrías explicarnos que es lo que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia...

Todos nos la quedamos mirando esperando que placara nuestras preguntas...


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A. Como dije, en este capitulo, la perspectiva de Bella. Ademas he querido aprovechar y resolver dudas.. De nuevo gracias por leer la historia...**

Todos me mirando esperando que respondiera a sus preguntas... Mi vieja familia. Sintiéndome incomoda por un segundo.

Sin más me senté junto a Edward en el gran sofá, decidida a reconfortarme con su olor tanto como pudiera tenerlo. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar para darme el valor que necesitaba.

Estaban todos allí. Alicie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. Incluso la distante Rosalie y Emmet. Todos a los que tanto he añorado. Esperando por mí historia. Rodeándome casi en un círculo perfecto. Como si fuera una más de las reuniones del consejo Quilaute.

-¿Que qué paso? Hace 7 años os marchasteis.

-Eso ya lo sabemos_ los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura de manera protectora ante el tono desagradable de Rose. Aunque no le había visto acercase su actitud me trajo buenos recuerdos.

-Se explicará como mejor pueda, así que no la interrumpas._ Yo sin más alce la barbilla mientras Edward me defendía.

Tal vez nunca nos llevaríamos bien, pero la escultural vampira hacia mucho que dejo de intimidarme.

-Aunque no recuerdo con gran exactitud esos días si se que casi dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños lo supe. Estaba embarazada...

-¿Pero es posible? Nunca antes...

-Carlisle_ tuve que interrumpirlo intentando ser lo más suave posible._ Sera mejor que guardes todas tus preguntas para el final.

-Si, lo siento._ una sonrisa avergonzada cubrió su dulce rostro.

Casi como un susurro en mi piel sentí los dedos de Edward acariciar mis manos. Al mirarlo le pille observándome casi ausente.

-Corrí a Billy, el conocía las leyendas de sus antepasados, y siempre creyó en ellas. Sobre todo porque ya entonces la manada de Sam tenía tres miembros.

Pude escuchar como varios contenían perplejos la respiración, al mirarles mejor solo Rose no pudo aguantar el tipo y se removió incomoda en su asiento.

-Cuantos..._ la voz de Carlisle volvió a distraerme de los recuerdos, el alzo la mano como disculpa y sello sus labios con una línea recta.

-Ninguna de sus leyendas hablaban de embarazos entre un vampiro y una humana. Durante una semana solo él y Charlie lo supieron pero al ver lo rápido que se desarrollaba el crecimiento, me llevo ante el alfa. Aquel era un asunto de vampiros y Sam era el único con autoridad para decidir. Y decidió..._ reí sin malicia ni rencor ante el recuerdo._ Mi muerte..._ los brazos a mi alrededor se tensaron aun mas mientras un gruñido me llegaba desde el pecho de Edward.

Sin querer detener mi relato, lo apacigüe acariciando el contorno de su brazo.

-Eso provocó una pequeña lucha interna en la manada. Jacob desafío a su alfa, algo sin precedentes. Otros los siguieron en mi defensa, por diferentes razones, pero salvándome al fin y al cabo.

-Bella_ la grabe voz de Emmett me reclamó, al mirarle vi la incomprensión en su rostro_ Se que no quieres que te interrumpamos pero... Has dicho que solo había tres lobos. Sam y Jacob son dos. ¿Pero ahora hablas de que más se unieron a Jacob?_ Le sonreí con ternura, si, seguía siendo como un hermano para mí.

-El gen que transforma a los Quilautes en lobos despierta con nuestra proximidad. Había tres cuando os marchasteis, 8 tras mi primera semana en la reserva. Eso era lo que aterraba a Sam. Ni si quiera los vampiros tenían tanto poder sobre la tribu. Sin embargo a mi no era Sam lo que me preocupaba. Me debilitaba con demasiada rapidez, tanta que no era capaz de alimentarme ni mí, ni a ellos. Sabía que no podría hacer mucho por salvar al hijo d Edward... Lo único que no se llevo consigo... _ Sus brazos volvieron a cerrarse un poco más a mí alrededor.

-No encontraba la manera de que mi corazón continuara latiendo por mucho más tiempo. Jacob bromeo acerca de que tal vez el bebe solo quisiera algo a lo que hincarle el diente como su padre y probamos esa teoría.

-Bebiste sangre... ¿Tú?_ me preguntó un atónito Edward entre susurros.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Y lo cierto es que su sabor me agrado. Mejoro bastante mi salud. Durante la siguiente y última semana me alimente de sangre animal tanto cuanto pude. Ya que por mi apariencia sabíamos que no tardarían en nacer.

Enmudecí saltándome esta parte del relato. Aunque había superado el recuerdo del parto no quería trastornar nuevamente a Edward. Tras un segundo fue él quien encontró el coraje para hablar.

-Elizabeth dijo que ella tuvo..._ su voz se quebró por un instante, lo observe atenta a cualquier signo de que volvieran a fallarle las fuerzas_ dijo algo acerca de cobrarse tu vida para salvar la suya buscando una salida._ Asentí mientras Esme contenía el aliento horrorizada ante la idea.

-Edward, mi cuerpo estaba agotado, geste trillizos en un mes, y no había forma de que estuviera preparado para alumbrarlos. Si, Elizabeth fue la primera en... nacer. La que salvo a sus hermanos._ algo por lo que siempre estaré orgullosa y agradecida._ si hubiera sido de otra forma, si no hubiera sido ella, ahora yo no estaría aquí entre tus brazos...

...De los tres es la única con la ponzoña necesaria para crear a otros vampiros. Aunque se niegue a verlo de esa manera. Ella nos salvó a todos con su acto inconsciente. Tras tres días me alce como neófita y aunque podía sentir la sed en mi la maneje con suficiente entereza para cuidarlos. Al igual que el mal carácter. Mis bebes estaban sanos y crecieron meses en solo esos días...

...Poco a poco todo fue mejorando. La manada de Sam nos acepto de buen grado por las imprimaciones de Jacob y Leah, algo de lo que no quiero hablar. Renesmee siempre tuvo el don de implantar pensamientos en los demás. En cuanto a Elizabeth, siempre escucho pensamientos, pero el don de su hermana tardamos semanas en darnos cuenta de que lo poseía. Y casi un año en ver que también tenía los poderes de los Quilaute. Como ya te dije ayer Edward creo que su poder real es hacer copias de otros dones y asimilarlos en su adn, como si hubiera nacido con ellos.

Decidí llevar la historia a un punto más cómodo para todos dejando el tema.

-Gracias a la ayuda de Charlie, que nos compro una cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque Quilaute nos escondimos de los ojos humanos, volví a la escuela para terminar mi curso, imposición de mi padre. Nadie pareció querer notar mis diferencias y hemos vivido en relativa calma desde entonces hasta hace un año que Elizabeth y yo decidimos venir a la universidad.

Volví a mirar a cada uno de ellos, todos con la misma expresión ausente, asimilando mi historia, supuse. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Bella donde están Jake y Renesmee?_ Edward fue el primero en hablar.

-En la reserva._ Su mirada se crispó ante la idea, pero no añadió nada.

-¿Pero? ¿No son muy jóvenes para vivir solos?_ la voz de Esme llena de preocupación me obligo a mirarla con el mismo cariño de siempre mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, como si estos años nunca hubiesen pasado.

-No, solo Elizabeth tiene la apariencia de alguien más joven. Jake y Renesmee pueden pasar fácilmente por veinteañeros._ Saqué mi móvil del pantalón y busque entre las fotos, para mostrarle a mis pequeños.

Ella los observo casi con adoración, eran al fin y al cabo sus nietos, a efectos prácticos. Todos salvo Edward la rodearon para mirar sobre su hombro.

-¿A qué crees que se deberá?_ Dirigí mi atención a Carlisle y por el brillo de su mirada supe que el cargaría con el peso del interrogatorio.

-Elizabeth es la única que no toma sangre. Mientras que sus hermanos cazan conmigo._ Ninguno necesito preguntar de qué nos alimentábamos al ver mis ojos tan dorados como los suyos.

-Ella aborrece lo que somos_ Edward me tomo el relevo respondiendo a la pregunto que formulaba en su mente Carlisle. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se abrazaba al mío buscando consuelo. Un consuelo que le di sin reserva._ Odia cuanto ha heredado de mí.

-Creé odiarte, supongo que cometí un error al no poner fin a sus pensamientos. Pero tampoco vi la forma de hacerlo. Es demasiado terca. Como yo._ Sonreí a Edward intentando distraerle del pensamiento que teñía su rostro.

-Espera Bella a ver si me aclaro._ La voz de Carlisle normalmente llena de la sabiduría que los siglos como vampiro le aportaban, se mostraba ahora como la de cualquier adolescente._ El embarazo duro, por lo que cuentas, un mes._ Nuestras miradas se perdieron en la del otro. Mientras le asentía en silencio invitándole a continuar._ Tus hijos se han desarrollado también a una elevada velocidad. Excepto Elizabeth, que solo se alimenta como cualquier humano, pero eso no explica cómo es posible que os parezcáis tanto o que su desarrollo se haya detenido en el mismo punto que el tuyo.

-Si Bella_ Emmett tomo el revelo de Carlisle, serio por primera vez._ no es solo que seáis parecidas. Es que por un momento creí que esa chica eras tú… Y bueno tú cualquier otro vampiro._ Sacudió por un momento la cabeza negando distraídamente cualquier pensamiento.

-Y no solo es el aspecto, todo… Su olor, su voz, sus gestos…_ Edward había comenzado a jugar con las pulseras de mi muñeca izquierda, sin ni quiera notarlo.

Por un segundo sentí la misma naturalidad entre nosotros que habíamos tenía una vez. Aunque había decidido disfrutar de su presencia, acumulando nuevos recuerdos, ya que ahora que eran mis ojos de vampiros los que lo miraban. No pude desprenderme del todo del miedo. Me aterraba la idea de volverlo a perder. ¿Qué quedaría de mí para entonces? Tras su primera marcha me refugie en mis bebes para sobrellevar el dolor. Desterré la idea y entrelace nuestros dedos con seguridad, ya lidiaría con el sufrimiento después. Desde luego fuera cual fuera merecía la pena.

-Cuando nos encontramos en clase me lanzo con tanta fuerza para alejarme que supe que algo había cambiado, por lo que preferí esperar a que me lo contaras, pero no dude de que eras tú Bella._ Yo tan solo pude encogerme de hombros alegrándome de que Edward fuera todo menos frágil. Si algo había aprendido mi hija con los lobos era a pelear.

-¿Crees que tal vez ella cuando aún era un embrión hizo eso que dices de copiar?_ Mire a Jasper, que hablo por primera vez desde que él y Alice llegarán, al hacerlo algo se encogió en su interior. Tal vez la culpa por su ataque y todo lo que conllevo.

-No veo como. Aunque recuerdo que en lo más avanzado del embarazo, Renesmee me trasmitía ya mensajes. No creo que el poder de Elizabeth tuviera para entonces tanta fuerza como para influir físicamente en ella.

No tuve mucho tiempo para analizar su idea ya que en cuanto termine de hablar otra pregunta acudió a sus labios.

-¿Cuántos poderes tiene? Si no tienes inconveniente en contárnoslo, claro._ Lo contemple una vez más, viendo al estratégico que siempre había sido. Edward en una ocasión me conto que fue el oficial más joven en la guerra civil aunque para entrar en el ejercito tubo falsear su edad sumándose años.

-Déjame pensar… Escucha pensamientos como Edward, los implanta en otras personas como Renesmee…

-Y yo no puedo escuchar los suyos, como contigo. Lo que indica que sea lo que sea que tenga tu mente es un poder._ Lo mire confusa. Yo ¿un poder? A punto estuve reírme a carcajadas ante la idea.

-Yo no tengo ningún poder Edward, a menos que el autocontrol sea un uno.

-Bueno eso tal vez sea la preparación. La mayoría de nosotros no se preparan para ser convertidos. Tal vez al imaginar lo que se avecinaba te doto de control sobre los instintos._ Negué con la cabeza para disentir, mientras que volví a centrarme en Jasper, que abrazaba a Alice desde detrás de manera protectora.

-También posee todos los poderes de los licántropos.

-¿Y eso que implica exactamente?_ me pregunto aun intrigado.

-Se transforma en una loba, una muy hermosa._ el cuerpo de Edward se removió un poco cerniéndose más aun al mío.

-Si eso también lo vi con mis propios ojos._ Reí con disimulo, aunque la idea de que mi hija atacara a su padre, el amor de mi existencia no me gustara. Hubiera dado cuanto tenía por ver su cara en aquel instante. Iba a pedirle a Elizabeth que me lo mostrará.

-¿Por eso piensas que lo asimila a nivel de adn?

-Si Carlisle. Los Quilaute lo llevan en los genes, y estoy segura de que no me une ningún lazo de sangre con ellos. No puede haberlo heredado. También posee todo lo demás. Cuando entra en fase, su mente se une a la comunidad como una más. Sus sentidos están tan desarrollados como los de ellos, aunque ella ni siquiera lo note. Y tiene el poder de obediencia de los alfa. Sobre las tres especies.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Obediencia? ¿Sobre las tres especies?_ El atónito comentario de Rosaline me hizo recordar que continuaba en la sala._ Dices en serio que esa mocosa que nos odia con toda su alma…_ Al ver el miedo que impregnaba a la hermana de Edward preferí esperar a que acabara, por más que deseara golpearla al escuchar como describía a mi pequeña.

-Que ella puede sin más ordenarnos, no sé, que nos ataquemos unos a otros._ El miedo se cubrió sus rostros extendiéndose como una oleada en ellos.

-Y vosotros no podríais más que obedecer._ Recordé la forma en la que lo descubrimos con un escalofrío._ Pero afortunadamente para todos, rechaza utilizarlo.

-Bella…_ Carlisle piso lo que la rubia fuera a decirme, intentando controlar el miedo al hablar._ Tienes que entendernos… Algo así implicaría mucho… Sería…

-Hay algo en lo que no estáis pensando ninguno de vosotros._ La voz de Edward se torno dura para con su familia. Nunca lo vi utilizar con ellos aquel tono. Pero me gusto que la defendiera. _ Si ella hubiera querido podría fácilmente doblegar mi voluntad para que me marchara. En lugar de eso tan solo fue muy convincente al decirme que su único deseo para conmigo era matarme ella misma.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados, Esme era la más impresionada.

-Bueno Edy, para como estabas cuando llegamos tal vez fue ella la que te ataco.

-Emmett, si yo fuera tú dejaría de llamarme Edy. Sobre todo si vas a culpar a mi hija de hacer algo así.

Alice se adelanto un paso, desligándose de los brazos de Jasper, para dirigirse por primera vez a mí, con el semblante serio.

¿Dónde quedo la maravillosa amistad que compartíamos? ¿Dónde estaba el duende que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería de mí con aquellos ataque de hiperactividad que le daban? La contemple con añoranza por la amiga perdida mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Entonces si ella no fue la que provoco el estado de Edward, como sabias que estaba en peligro, Bella.

-No lo sabía Alice, vine solo para hablar con él. Seguí su olor y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Alice nadie me ataco, simplemente no estaba preparado. Siempre pensé que Bella había continuado con su vida. Y de repente la encontré, una loba que me odiaba, si, pero para mí era la misma chica que estúpidamente abandone. Dos días después, sin embargo descubro que en realidad es mi hija. Una que me odia con tanta intensidad que fingió ser Bella para apartarme de su madre. Me vi sobrepasado. Algo que no me enorgullece.

-¿Por qué nos guarda tanto rencor?_ Esme intento que su pregunta no fuera acusatoria, sin conseguirlo.

Eso era lo que pensaba, que yo había puesto a mis hijos en su contra. Algo de mi orgullo se irguió molesto por su suposición y lo vertí en mi respuesta.

-Poneos un poco en su lugar y mirarlo desde su punto de vista. Aunque nunca les he contado lo que sucedió en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Si saben que os marchasteis abruptamente sin más, que Edward me reconoció aquel día que simplemente se había cansado de mí y de fingir ser humano.

-¡Cómo pudiste creerme!_ Pregunto exasperado de repente._ Te resulto tan sencillo, creer esa mentira…

-Por qué era más creíble que qué tú me amaras._ Le corte de golpe alzando un tono mi voz, estaba tan enojada por la acusación de Esme que no quería que nada me distrajera, ni siquiera él._ Pero Esme, para ella me dejasteis sola, embarazada y a la merced de lo que pudiera ocurrirme. Ninguno sois capaces de entender que ella aun guarda recuerdos de su nacimiento.

Me encogí temerosa preguntándome cómo lidiaría Edward con mi revelación, pero no podía permitir que la prejuzgaran tan a la ligera. Si, había cometido errores. Pero seguía siendo mi niña.

-Edward, no te mintió cuando te dijo que cada noche las pesadillas la persiguen. Durante su primer año de vida se despertaba entre alaridos atormentada. Tan solo ha aprendido a sobrellevarlas, pero no han desaparecido. No se arrepiente de convertirme, pero si todo lo demás. Jake y Renesmee son felices con sus destinos, han hecho de Leah y Jacob su propio refugio, pero Elizabeth aun necesita conciliarse consigo misma.

Sentí como una sensación de calma crecía en mi, placando mi ira. Mire de inmediato a Jasper que me observaba con tranquilidad calculando una pregunta en su mente.

-Bella antes cuando dijiste que obedeceríamos, no había duda en ti, pero si algo de tensión. ¿Cómo lo comprobasteis?_ Si pretendía distraerme de mi mal humor, se equivocaba de estrategia.

-Victoria._ Ante aquel nombre los siete se tensaron de inmediato, como yo misma lo hiciera antes._ Llevaba tiempo burlando las defensas de los lobos. Según me contó después Elizabeth, su plan de crear neófitos fracaso a manos de los Vultitri...

-Recordamos su visita. Aro no los acompaño pero aun así hicieron un magnífico trabajo. Aunque supusimos que fue ella quien los creo_ Carlisle hablo agradecido, yo tan solo bufé ante la idea ganándome nuevas miradas interrogantes.

-Yo no calificaría de un magnífico trabajo dejar suelta a Victoria y Riely, Carlisle. Después del fiasco de Seattle, y al comprobar que yo ya no era humana decidió vengarse de Edward de otra forma.

-¿De mi? Nunca di con ella. Y tras la muerte de Laurent supuse que había desistido de su deseo. Entre otras cosas porque la última pista que obtuve de su paradero fue en Brasil, hará unos 6 años.

-Pues anda que ibas tú bien encaminado…_ Le acuse suspirando una vez más antes de continuar._ Casi dos años después de iros Victoria y Riley aprovecharon un descuido de las manadas para emboscarnos. Ella obstó por matar a nuestros hijos a cambio de la vida de James. Pensando que ellos eran una presa más fácil que yo. Aunque en cierta forma así era._ Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

Edward me abrazo rodeando mi cuerpo con el suyo desde detrás, mientras dejaba recaer mi espalda contra su pecho.

-Digamos que en el enfrentamiento Riley me acorralo, ya que para eso estaba allí. A lo lejos escuche a Elizabeth, gritarle a Victoria que me salvara._ Sonreí orgullosa al volver a ver en mi mente, el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija enfrentarse a la vampira.

Ella sin miedo alguno de lo que pudiera pasar, con los puños cerrados apoyados en sus caderas con una graciosa mueca de frustración, casi pataleando bajo la confusa mirada de Victoria.

-Ella sin saber por qué lo hizo, acabando con Riley y dándoles tiempo a Jacob y Leah de llegar a nosotros.

-¿Su poder la hizo olvidar el deseo de venganza?_ Asentí en dirección a un desconcertado Carlisle.

-Alguna otra pregunta._ Supe que tendrían millones acudiendo a sus mentes, pero algo en mi tono los hizo desistir.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraremos otro momento para hacerlas.

Carlisle se levanto con serenidad de su asiento, pronto el resto de la familia lo imito. Y algo en mi interior volvió a resquebrajarse.

-¿Os marcháis?_ Mi lamento los hizo detenerse mirándome alarmados por la pena que me embargo al perderlos de nuevo.

Para una parte de mi, aquella era la familia a la que yo pertenecía desde antes de la inmortalidad. Acababa de darme cuenta de que, de alguna forma estar a su lado durante estos minutos, me había hecho sentir completa. Siempre los había necesitado, si. Pero hasta ahora que los volvía a perder no recordé como de placentero era estar en su compañía. Mi corazón se comprimió ante el miedo de tardar otros 7 años en volverlos a ver.

Tras un segundo de indecisión Esme corrió a abrasarme sin miedos. Algo en su rostro dijo que llevaba tiempo queriéndolo hacer.

La desesperación con la que me cernía a ella, era la misma con la que yo abrace a mis pequeños la tarde que creí perderles para siempre en manos de Victoria. Yo también rodee su cálido cuerpo impregnándome de su olvidado aroma sintiéndome por fin en casa.

-Algo me dice Bella, que a partir de ahora todo será diferente._ me separe del cuerpo de Esme mientras escuchaba las palabras de su marido, sintiendo maravillosamente bien de golpe.

-¿A dónde va?_ Le pregunte aprensiva a Edward, ahora que Jasper y su poder calmante se habían marchado la preocupación volvía.

-A casa supongo. Viven cerca_ Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo en cuanto la puerta se cerró dejándonos solos._ ¿Estás segura de que eres la Isabella Swan que conocí?_ Había un tono de burla en su voz. Pero sus ojos aun no se recuperaban de la impresión por todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo.

Yo tan solo rodé los míos hacia arriba siguiéndole la broma.

-Eso es lo único de lo que estoy segura. Tengo preguntas._ Se carcajeo de mi aviso.

-Si esa sin dudas es mi Bella. Dispara.

Con ternura cogió mi mano besando la palma para después dirigiéndonos de nuevo al sofá. Y por primera vez pude contemplar de verdad la estancia. El apartamento era en realidad un amplio y diáfano loft. Mirara por donde mirara solo podía encontrar libros y más libros pero nada más.

-No hay música… ¿Y tú piano?_ Lo acuse intrigada. Él solo se encogió de hombros. Lo mire molesta recordando las tardes en las que tocaba para mí.

La nana que me compuso. Esperaba no perderla en el pasado, ya la había perdido en mi memoria humana, aunque la sensación de bienestar que me embargaba al escucharla nunca me dejo.

-No he tenido muchos motivos para disfrutarla, Bella. Supongo que poco a poco la deje atrás._ Edward se recostó en el sofá conmigo aun abrazada a él.

Aquella simple postura antes tan natural en nosotros se me antojo sin embargo nueva. Pero por nada del mundo rompería el contacto, simplemente acomode mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su pecho al respirar contra mi espalda.

-Yo tampoco suelo escuchar nada que me recuerde a ti._ Cambie de tema, lo último que me apetecía era recordar los malos tiempos._ Elizabeth me dijo que eres su profesor de psicología._ Lo mire a hurtadillas y su sonrisa torcida, que tanto amaba, reapareció. Dándoles algo de humor a sus ojos tristes.

-Hace dos años regrese junto a mi familia de manera algo más estable, y la idea de volver a pasar por el purgatorio del instituto otra vez…_ Lo entendí de inmediato yo también aborrecería ir al instituto una y otra vez. Con la primera vez tuve suficiente.

-Supongo que necesitaba un cambio. Nunca pensé que dar clases te traería de nuevo a mi lado. De haberlo sabido estaría allí cada semestre desde hace 7 años._ Mi estomago se contrajo ante la absurda idea que se formaba en mi mente, ¿qué quería decir con eso? El pareció leer la pregunta en mi rostro.

-Bella, fue un terrible error abandonarte, apenas tarde unos meses en comprenderlo. No hablo solo de los peligros a los que te enfrentaste. Hablo de mí. De cómo me sentí. Pensé que hacia lo correcto, que te protegía.

Lo mire sin comprender lo que quería decirme. Pero su mente estaba en aquel bosque mientras sus dedos dibujaban la forma de los músculos de mis brazos.

-Una parte de mi se quedo allí contigo. Podía andar, pensar y alimentarme. Pero poco me interesaban algunas de esas cuestiones. Vagabundee por América los primeros 5 años. Al principio cazar a Victoria me dio una razón para continuar. Con el tiempo ni siquiera eso pudo distraerme. Jasper apenas podía tolerar estar a mi lado. Por lo que Alice también se alejo. Rosalie y Emmett viajaban mucho durante ese tiempo. Y Esme no soportaba verme hundido y la hacía sufrir, sin embargo no encontraba la manera de reponerme a tu perdida. Por lo que fui yo el que termino por no volver una vez que deje mi caza. Como digo hace dos años decidí regresar junto a mi familia. Aunque me resultaba muy duro volver a ser el chico que era antes de ti.

Escuche atenta pero perpleja su alegato. Lo que para él habían significado estos años. Una parte de mí no quiso creer lo que me contaba. Otra la más suicida de las dos la hizo callar mientras bailaba el baile de la alegría en mi interior.

-¿Que intentas decirme?_ De no ser vampiro dudo que hubiera podido oír mi susurro.

Edward sin más movió mi cuerpo para dejarnos de frente, sobre su pecho, sus manos acercaron mi rostro al suyo a escasos centímetros antes de continuar.

-Que te mentí el día que te dije que no te amaba más que a mi vida. Que aun te amo. Que no se si podre lograr que me perdones por todas mis estupideces. Pero por encima de todo Bella, lo que intento decir. Es que no estoy dispuesto a cometer el error de perderte de nuevo.

No sé que me impulso a avanzar lo poco que me separaba de sus labios. Necesitaba cubrir esa distancia, besarle, por más que esperara su rechazo.

Pero no fue lo que me recibió, sino sus cálidos labios. Que se amoldaron con desesperación. Fundiéndose con el mismo fuego que nacía en mi interior.

Encajando a la perfección con el otro mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la necesidad primaria de besarnos, tocarnos… Fundirnos en un solo ser…


End file.
